


Mike and Lil's Drawn Together Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon), Mike Lu & Og, Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike and Lil have been together for a long time now and decide to announce their love to the closest thing Mike has ever had as a family, The Drawn Together crew. However, the gang finds out that their show has been cancelled and Mike and Lil have to help them as a robot is planning on erasing them all from existence.





	1. Chapter 1

Mike and Lil were at a fancy diner together, they were both in late high school and really close to graduating their classes as it was almost summer vacation and the anniversary as they first came together.

"Hard to believe Graduation Day is a week away..." Lil said to Mike.

"I know, I wanted tonight to be special." Mike nodded as they clinked their soda glasses together.

"How's Cindy doing?" Lil asked.

"She's doing pretty good," Mike replied. "Hard to believe that she's going to college already."

"That's great," Lil nodded. "Good for her."

"Remember how we first met?" Mike asked rhetorically.

"How could I forget?" Lil asked back "That was the best day of my life."

"I love you, Lil," Mike said. "You make me feel very special."

"Aww, thank you~" Lil gushed.

They then ate their dinner and decided to take a walk in Jellystone Park. There, they saw Sally, watching over the Ranger Station.

"Hey, Sally." Mike greeted the former girl scout.

"Hello, Mike," Sally replied. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine, thanks." Mike smiled as she walked along with her beloved Lil.

"So, how are your friends, Lu and Og?" Lil asked Mike.

"Well, there's good news," Mike replied excitedly. "Og and Lilo are going to the same college together. Also, Manny and Lu just got engaged early, but they're gonna wait a while until they decide to actually get married."

"Ah, Manny popped the question?" Lil asked before giggling. "He and Lu are so adorable together, even when they were younger."

"Don't I know it?" Mike agreed. "I'm also glad abut Lilo and Og going to college, but... I'm just a little worried about Lilo's pet, Stitch... What if he gets lonely?"

"Maybe she'll take him with her?" Lil suggested. "They are practically best friends."

"Hard to say for now..." Mike shrugged before sighing. "I wish my parents could see this."

"Aw, Mike, I'm sure they're smiling down at you," Lil coaxed. "I know I'm happy for us."

"Yeah..." Mike smiled sadly. "I just... I just sometimes wish I could've prevented their accident... Somehow."

"It's not your fault though," Lil coaxed. "I know that they think so."

"Thanks, Lil, I really appreciate that." Mike replied.

They then continued to go on their little walk until Mike stopped for a minute and looked like she had spaced out.

"Mike?" Lil asked out of concern. "Are you okay?"

Mike then had a vision about her family, her second family, the ones who cared about her: The Drawn Together gang. She heard screaming and evil laughter and what's worse was that she saw them getting killed.

"Mike, are you all right?" Lil asked.

Mike held her head as she had a lot to take in. "Guys!" she then yelped.

"Uh, Mike?" Lil waved her hand in front of Mike's face.

"Lil, it's them, Toot... Xandir... Foxxy... We gotta save them." Mike told her girlfriend.

"Whoa, take it easy, Mike," Lil told her. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story, Lil, but I have to find them..." Mike panted and panicked. "I have to find them."

"Who, Mike?" Lil asked. "Who do you have to find?"

Mike looked right into her eyes with a deep breath. "My Drawn Together family."

"Your Drawn Together family?" Lil asked. "Wait, you were on the show Drawn Together?"

"It's a long story, come on, I don't have much time, it might be too late." Mike panicked.

"Mike, settle down, I'm sure it'll be okay..." Lil told her.

"I have to do this, Lil," Mike said as she was about to walk off. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but hopefully, I'll come back alive."

"Now just wait a minute, Mike Mazinsky, I'm coming with you!" Lil replied.

"Lil, it might be too dangerous." Mike cautioned.

"I don't care, I can't let you go anywhere without me, you might need help." Lil told her.

Mike took a long look at her girlfriend before taking a sigh. "Well... Okay, but I can't promise you won't get hurt."

"I don't care, just as long as I can go with you." Lil replied.

"All right, but first thing's first." Mike said before pulling out a special whistle and blew it.

"What is that for?" Lil asked.

As if on cue, the question was answered as a familiar battle monster soon appeared and came right beside the tomboy. "Ling-Ling is ready for battle, Mike-san."

"Ling-Ling, we have to go back home." Mike told the battle monster as she picked him up in her arms.

"Home?" Ling-Ling asked. "What Mike-san talking about?"

"I mean home home, Ling-Ling," Mike told him. "The Drawn Together house."

"Our old home?" Ling-Ling asked. "But why?"

"Our friends are in danger." Mike replied.

"Danger?" Ling-Ling asked.

"Trust me, Ling-Ling, this is going to be a big adventure, and we have to do everything we can to help, this I swear." Mike vowed in determination like the Rivera family.

"What're we waiting for?" Lil replied. "Let's get dangerous."

Mike smirked with a chuckle. "Someone's been watching Darkwing Duck."

"Hey, you recommended it for me!" Lil smirked back.

"Glad that I did too." Mike replied.

Mike and Lil got on the motorcycle with Ling-Ling sitting on Mike's shoulder and they headed to the Drawn Together household.

"Don't worry, guys, I'm coming." Mike promised.

And with that, the three drove off to meet the Drawn Together gang before it would be too late.

At the Drawn Together house, it was a bright and sunny morning for the group as they smiled peacefully in bed with no worries of the future ahead of them and were unaware that they would be visited by Mike and Ling-Ling very soon, and the princess was the first to wake up.

"Good morning, people and Foxxy," Clara smiled to everyone before looking out the sunny window. "It's a lovely day to be on a reality show."

"And it's a good day to deny wetting the bed, which I did not do!" Foxxy replied.

"Ooh, it's also the perfect day to stay in bed and snuggle all day!" Captain Hero joined in before pounding his hand into his fist.

"Yeah, we should have another pinata party tonight," Spanky suggested. "But this time with a real pinata."

"Guys, there really is nothing better than being on a reality television show!" Xandir smiled in pain. "Mike and Ling-Ling don't know what they're missing!"

"I miss my little baby," Foxxy sighed about Mike. "I hope she's okay, I worry about her every day."

"Eh, she's probably fine, and not dead..." Spanky shrugged.

"Nothing!" Xandir laughed until a tooth fell out of his mouth.

'Attention, Housemates, this is The Jew Producer speaking,' An intercom went off in the room. 'Please report to the living room for the next competition and a special surprise guest appearance.'

"Competition and special surprise guest appearance?" Wooldoor beamed and rolled out of bed. "Wait up, guys, I'm almost ready!" He then morphed into a Transformer robot, a dildo, and a plane before going back to his 'normal' self. "Now I'm ready, wheeeee!"

"I wonder who the special guest is?" Toot wondered before picking up her daughter. "I hope it's not my slutty sister or my whore of a mother. Come on, Leah, let's go see what our boss head wants~"

Leah giggled to her mother while clapping her hands.

"I hope it's not Princess Rosalie." Xandir said to Toot on the way out about his ex-girlfriend.

"Good morning, Housemates," The Jew Producer greeted as he met them all in the living room once they were dressed in their usual clothes. "Today's competition is pretty self-explanatory."

"It is?" Spanky asked as they held pairs of white heels in their hands with a bunch of puppies and kittens on the floor in front of them.

"Just tell us who the hell the special guest is!" Toot demanded.

"But first, the challenge," The Jew Producer interrupted as he took Leah away from Toot so she could do the challenge. "Put on the heels, step on the puppies and kittens, and the person who crushes the most by the time I count, wins the coveted, uh, eh, let's say immunity from next week's Final Judgement Ceremony Night?"

"Why not just tell us who the guest is!" Toot demanded.

"After the challenge." The Jew Producer decided.

Toot pouted in response to that.

"Jew Producer, this competition is ridiculous," Foxxy protested. "It almost sounds made up."

"That's why you're going to lose~" Captain Hero mocked. "Suck it!"

"And, go!" The Jew Producer told the housemates as he carried Baby Leah in his arms.

"Hold it." Xandir stopped him.

"Now what?!" The Jew Producer complained.

"I don't want my baby girl seeing what her Mommy and Daddy are about to do." Xandir replied, referring to Leah of course.

"Fine, I'll blindfold her, will that make you happy?!" The Jew Producer replied.

"YES!" Toot and Xandir hissed.

The Jew Producer yelped and then blindfolded Leah. Baby Leah giggled and squealed as she was unaware of what was going on around her.

"Now, we're ready." Toot giggled as she then put on her high heels.

Everyone then began to stomp on the puppies and kittens which made blood gush everywhere as the puppies whined out of pain and the kittens mewed themselves to sudden death. Baby Leah was soon put on the floor so that the Jew Producer could have some fun with himself while the housemates mutilated the cute and fuzzy animals.

"No, don't kill us, we won't make life horrible for the Powerpuff Girls again, we promise!" The Fluffy Bunch from Sweet & Sour cried out only to be killed themselves which was a fitting punishment for them.

Confession Cam

"I thought I'd have a good chance to win," Clara smiled. "I made more bloody fur than menstruation time in Mount Holyoke!"

End of Confession

Mike and Lil were still riding into town as they soon pulled up to the driveway to the Drawn Together house.

"I always thought this was such a beautiful house." Lil said to Mike.

"I know," Mike agreed. "Boy, I sure do miss this place."

"Shall we go in?" Lil asked.

"Not yet," Mike replied. "I wanna surprise them."

"Okay." Lil agreed.

"Aaaand... Stop." The Jew Producer told the housemates as he was getting sweaty and excited.

Everyone then stopped what they were doing.

"That felt good..." Clara smiled until she saw one puppy who was still crawling until she then stepped on it.

"You guys did an excellent job..." The Jew Producer grunted as he sweated and tried to pull himself together and zipped up his pants before trying to go out the front doors.

"Wait, Jew Producer, you didn't even tell us who won or who the special guest appearance is!" Wooldoor told him.

"Oh, um, the winner is... Who hasn't won in a while?" The Jew Producer looked all over the housemates before choosing Captain Hero. "Uh, let's see that guy in shorts, uh, congrats, here's your immunity, uh, scented candle."

"Booyah!" Captain Hero beamed as he took the candle in victory. "You can all suck it, bitches!"

The Jew Producer opened the door to see Mike, Lil, and Ling-Ling as they were about to ring the doorbell. "And, uh, here's our special guest!" he then told the group. "Mike Mazinsky, the person you all missed!"

"Hey, guys," Mike greeted. "Long time no see."

"Mike!" The Drawn Together cast gasped.

"Oh, look at you, you're so grown up!" Foxxy beamed. "Oh, Mike... You still have that makeover from Xandir's first Gay Bash with Pac-Man, Elmer Fudd, and Snagglepuss."

"Yeah, that was Marie Kanker's idea, remember?" Mike chuckled before smiling back. "It's so good to see you all again."

"Mike!" Wooldoor beamed.

"Move it!" Spanky glared as he shoved Wooldoor. "I wanna see him!"

"Move it, Porky, I wanna talk to Mike!" Captain Hero glared until he grabbed the tomboy into a tight hug.

"One at a time, one at a time!" Mike told her old 'family'. "Hey, guys."

"Mike!" Toot chirped.

"Toot, long time, no see!" Mike smiled to her best friend from the house.

Mike and Toot then shared a hug.

"Wow, Toot, have you actually lost weight?" Mike asked.

"Oh, do you think so?" Toot giggled. "I've been trying to watch my weight ever since Leah was born~"

"And who is this adorable little kid that I might kill?" Captain Hero asked as he took a look at Lil.

"This is my girlfriend," Mike introduced. "Lil DeVille."

"Um... Hello?" Lil blinked.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend, Mike child?" Foxxy beamed. "Well, let me meet her... Hello, I'm Foxxy Love, you can call me Mama Foxxy since you're close with my little Mike."

"Are you a fox hybrid?" Lil asked as she saw Foxxy's ears and tail.

"You got it, baby," Foxxy nodded. "My mama was a fox and my pops was a human... Until my sister and mother were both killed by those no-good weredogs."

"Oh, I'm sorry that had to happen to you, ma'am." Lil said softly.

"Ah, that's okay." Foxxy replied.

"How is your father?" Mike asked. "Should I still call him Uncle Ben because he runs that rice factory?"

"If you want to, child." Foxxy allowed.

"Cool." Mike accepted.

"So, you're Mike's girlfriend, right?" Captain Hero asked Lil.

"Yes, sir." Lil replied.

"Hurt Mike in any way and I will freakin' kill you!" Captain Hero got into her face and whispered so that Mike would not hear this.

"Sure thing, Captain Psycho." Lil blinked.

"Aw, that's Hero, darling, don't worry, not everyone's that smart, I mean, Ling-Ling struggles to read letters from Scooby-Doo." Captain Hero replied.

"THAT LACIST!" Ling-Ling glared.

"Oh, Mike, it's so good to see you again." Xandir smiled as he hugged his 'little sister' figure.

"It's great to see you too, Xandir." Mike replied.

"Good to see you too." Xandir replied.

"Have you heard anything from that Princess Rosalie?" Mike asked. "I haven't heard from her since you pretended to be gay to get away from her before you realized you were in love with Toot."

"Hmm... Now that you mention it, no," Xandir had to admit. "I'm surprised that I haven't heard anything from her since I called her to break-up with her before she used homophobic slurs against me during her kidnapping."

"Maybe she's dead." Toot smirked as she picked up Leah.

Leah cooed and giggled, reaching out to Mike. Mike took the baby girl and hugged her while kissing her cheek like she used to do with Lu's pet turtle.

"Oh, Mike, do you like my scented candle?" Captain Hero squealed as he showed his 'prize' from this week's competition. "I won this for stomping on the most puppies and kittens."

"What did he just say he won that for?!" Lil's eyes widened in shock and horror. She then looked all around and saw the remaining blood of the dead puppies and kittens which made her scream before fainting.

"LIL!" Mike panicked and bent down while carrying Leah in her arm.

"Poor dear, other than that, somethin' doesn't feel right about today." Foxxy said.

"What is it, Mama Foxxy?" Mike asked her former adoptive mother.

"Lately, all of our competitions have been about us doin' some kinda bullcrap so The Jew Producer can get his Jewy rocks off." Foxxy explained since the producer masturbated during the competition today.

"Hmm..." Mike hummed in thought. "I thought this show was cancelled a long time ago anyway?"

"Cancelled?" Foxxy replied. "Nah, that can't be right... Anyway, we should probably wash this blood off, blood's such a curse to wash out."

"That, it is." Mike agreed.

"Uh, do you even get that anymore?" Foxxy wondered since Mike was pretty much a boy these days.

"Yes, Mama Foxxy," Mike nodded. "Once a month."

"What are we going to do about her?" Wooldoor asked while pointing to Lil.

"Put her on the couch, I better stay with her." Mike suggested.

Spanky dragged Lil on the couch, hitting her head a few times.

"CAREFULLY!" Mike firmly told the perverted pig.

"Hey, don't yell at me, I'm doing my best!" Spanky scoffed. "At least it's not Spanky Jr!"

"Oh, oh, oh, Mike, can I watch her?" Wooldoor pleaded. "Please, please, please?"

"I don't know, Wooldoor..." Mike sighed.

"Oh, please, please, please?" Wooldoor begged. "She's so beautiful! I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"Since when?!" Spanky mocked him with a hearty laugh.

"Welllll... All right, you can do it," Mike allowed. "I can wash your, um, high heels for you."

"Wheeeeee!" Wooldoor beamed. "Thank you, Mike, thank you!"

Mike rolled her eyes with a smirk and walked off. "Reminds me of those adventures I spent with SpongeBob." she muttered to herself as she joined the others in the backyard to hose off the blood from their white heels.

"Don't you worry about Lil," Wooldoor saluted Mike. "She is in good hands."

Mike then walked on outside to leave Lil and Wooldoor alone.

"Ugh... What happened?" Lil groaned as she soon woke up on the couch and saw a blurry yellow blob at first before her vision cleared. "SpongeBob, is that you?"

"No, silly, it's me!" Wooldoor giggled. "Wooldoor Sockbat!"

Lil yelped as she grabbed Wooldoor by his tank top, and claws popped out of her hands.

"I'm Mike's best friend!" Wooldoor cried out. "Don't hurt me!"

"You're Mike's friend?" Lil asked.

"Yes, she always said I was like the little brother she never wanted!" Wooldoor cried out before smiling innocently. "Are you as turned on as I am?"

"WHAT?!" Lil snapped.

"I'm sorry, sometimes when I get scared, I say crazy things!" Wooldoor replied nervously. "You remind me of a younger version of Princess Clara."

"Which one's Clara?" Lil asked. "That wannabe rip-off Disney princess?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Wooldoor nodded.

"Well, you are innocent and adorable like Mike says you are." Lil had to admit.

"Aw, thanks," Wooldoor smiled as he put his hands behind his back after Lil let him go. "Can I get ya anything? Maybe a sandwich... A drink... Oh! Maybe you'd like your very own Clum Baby?"

"Actually, I am kinda hungry," Lil replied. "Got anything to eat around here?"

"Why of course we do," Wooldoor smiled. "What would you like to have?"

"Some raw bloody meat." Lil replied.

"Okay!" Wooldoor smiled and saluted before going off and came back.

"Wow, that was fast..." Lil smiled back and she soon ate the food. "Mm... Tastes fresh..."

"It's one of the puppies and kittens we stomped on earlier," Wooldoor replied before pausing to think. "I'm not sure if it was that Fluffy Bunch or not? Rumor has it they came to Cartoon Network City once and made the Powerpuff Girls' lives miserable."

Meanwhile, outside...

"We're free!" The Fluffy Bunch dragged themselves away.

"Where should we go now?" Puppy Wuppy asked.

"Maybe in Nicktropolis?" Fluffy Kitty smirked. "No one will know us there."

"Yeah!" Cuddly Bunny smirked back.

There was soon giggling heard and the Fluffy Bunch was trapped in a giant pet carrier. "Fuzzy Wuzzies and they're all mine!" Elmyra Duff laughed as she ran off with the Fluffy Bunch as her own pets against their wills which made them scream as that was a fate worse than death.

Meanwhile, the other housemates were washing their bloody high heeled shoes with a hose.

"Now, you be good while Daddy washes his shoes." Xandir told Leah as he put her in her play pen.

Leah giggled and played with her baby toys.

"Xandir, you're such a great dad, even if she's not really biologically your daughter," Mike admired. "I know that you and Toot will be great parents for Leah."

"Aw, thanks, Mike," Xandir smiled. "Well, I have two great examples to thank for that, my own mom and dad."

"So, they don't mind you and Toot together then?" Mike asked.

"Not at all," Xandir replied. "In fact they're happy."

"I'm surprised that you two became a couple after Toot's fat camp reunion," Mike nodded. "Especially since Toot's always had a huge crush on you when she first met you."

"That's right, Mike, and I'm going to be the best mother for my baby girl," Toot promised. "I'm going to be a better mother than Angelia Hill and Lois Griffin!"

"Don't forget your own mother." Mike reminded.

"Ah, how can I forget her?" Toot rolled her eyes about her mother. "Thank goodness she's gone."

"Mike, child, help Mama Foxxy out here," Foxxy told Mike. "The Foxxy smells herself a mystery."

This made the others laugh except for maybe Leah since she was preoccupied with her own toys.

"What's so funny?!" Foxxy demanded.

"Come on, Foxxy," Spanky smirked. "It's time to give up trying to redeem yourself."

"Yeah, for weeks, you've been trying to botch up that mystery at the amusement park." Clara added.

"And you're forgetting that I was there too, Clara." Mike reminded the princess.

"Ah, yes, how could I forget about that?" Clara replied.

Flashback

Foxxy and Mike were both in front of an old guy at the amusement park.

"Mr. Wilkinson here denies being a supervillain!" Foxxy told the people before glaring at the old man. "But lemme ask ya this, if you ain't not a supervillain, then why would you need a bullet proof face?!" she then took out a gun and shot the man in the face which instantly killed him.

"Oh, my God!" Mike's eyes widened in shock of the murder she just witnessed.

An old woman ran over and cradled the headless old man in her arms. "Henry, oh, hang in there!" she then mourned over the loss of her husband. "Don't give up on me, you hear me?! Don't you give up! It's not your time yet, you're a fighter, dammit! Fight it! Fight it!"

"Uh, ma'am?" Mike spoke up. "He's gone."

"No, not my Henry!" Mrs. Wilkinson cried out before hugging Mike and bawling like a baby.

"Damn, I was 40% sure that man had a bullet proof face." Foxxy muttered to herself.

"Twisted." Marie commented as she stood beside Mike as the old man's widow was now sobbing her eyes out.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry for your loss, but listen, it was not my mama's fault." Mike told the widow.

Mrs. Wilkinson continued to cry as the flashback ended...

"Foxxy Love, you are the worst mystery solving musician who ever lived!" Toot glared.

"Yeah, the only case you broke was the display case at Zale's." Clara smirked.

Everyone else except for Mike and Leah laughed at that.

"Plus, Mike's friend Brianna is a totally better mystery solver than you are and she's only fifteen!" Spanky told Foxxy.

Foxxy glared and folded her arms at the other housemates. Mike then saw Ling-Ling laughing and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Ling-Ling glared as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Ling-Ling, I raised you better than that!" Mike glared back.

"Ling-Ling is sorry, Mike-san," Ling-Ling bowed his head in shame. "It was pretty funny that Ling-Ling could not resist."

"You better watch it next time." Mike warned.

"Yes, Mike-San." Ling-Ling bowed to his new trainer.

"Oh, I got a good one!" Wooldoor spoke up. "The only thing you're good at is giving head, and you managed to do the opposite!"

Everyone then laughed at the joke, but Ling-Ling covered his mouth so that he wouldn't laugh.

"Good one, Wooldoor!" Spanky approved.

"You too, Wooldoor?" Foxxy frowned as a tear rolled down her cheek and she soon walked away.

"Way to go, Wooldoor," Mike glared. "Hey, wait, you're supposed to be watching Lil for me."

"She's awake now and eating lunch." Wooldoor told her.

Mike looked up at her 'family' and glared at them. "I hope that you guys are proud of yourselves," She scolded them. "All Mama Foxxy wants to do is help out, but you just had to go and make fun of her!"

"Aw, come on, Mike, we were just having fun," Spanky replied. "I mean, she's no Action Girl."

"That was mean, even for you guys, and Clara didn't even say anything racist to Foxxy," Mike glared before smirking slightly to the fairy tale princess of the Drawn Together gang. "By the way, Clara, I'd like you to watch this Disney movie."

"What movie?" Clara asked excitedly. "Is it about a white girl who becomes a princess with singing and an unlucky sidekick who's subjected to slapstick because of lazy writing?"

"No, it's The Princess and the Frog!" Mike smirked as she showed Clara a Disney movie with a black princess.

"No, that's impossible!" Clara yelled out before falling over anime style about the idea of a black Disney princess.

Mike laughed at that before glaring at the rest of the housemates. "Do you know why I go on adventures with Mystery Inc?" she then rhetorically asked them. "Because Mama Foxxy inspired me after I helped her solve mysteries. I wanna solve mysteries too, so that's why I go with Mystery Inc whenever I can. So, are you gonna tell me that I'm a bad mystery solver too?!"

The housemates were soon silent.

"Well?" Mike glared. "You can be honest with me, I consider you all as my family."

"You consider us as a family?" Spanky asked.

"Yeah, I've never known what it was like to have a real family to love and care about until I met you guys," Mike explained. "You're the ones who kept me happy, and I thank you guys for that."

"Aw, Mike, we don't know what to say." Toot smiled.

"You can say sorry to Foxxy." Mike replied.

"What if we don't want to?" Spanky asked.

"Then we'll have pork chops for dinner." Mike smirked again.

Spanky's eyes widened before he smiled nervously to the other housemates. "Come on, guys, let's go apologize to Foxxy!"

Mike nodded and headed inside the house to check on her former adoptive mother. Wooldoor followed the tomboy after feeling guilty about what he said.

"You know what?" Toot spoke up. "I'm glad that Mike came into the picture. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't know what to do."

Leah cooed and giggled as she reached up for her mother.

"No, Mommy wouldn't, no Mommy wouldn't~" Toot cooed as she picked up her baby daughter and nuzzled noses with her.

"She's been through a lot," Xandir agreed. "I mean, her parents were killed right in front of her, she's always been tough after being through what she had been through. She would give up her own life just to save us."

"She did for me when my mother tried to kill me," Toot muttered from the painful memory. "I still have nightmares about Mike dying right in front of me."

"Aw, Toot, that's never gonna happen." Xandir coaxed.

"You don't know that, Xandir!" Toot replied. "What if that happens again?!"

"Toot, this is Mike Mazinsky we're talking about," Xandir told her. "She's not a normal person, remember? She changed into a werewolf right in front of us."

Toot hugged Leah close as she looked worried for Mike.

"Hey, Champ, I'm sorry about what I said before," Wooldoor frowned as he came to see Foxxy on her bed, looking forlorn. "I was just trying to fit in."

"And you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Mike replied.

"I know, and I'm sorry too, Mike." Wooldoor said.

"No, it's okay, Mike and Wooldoor, the others was right about me..." Foxxy sighed. "I ain't no good at mystery solving."

"Aw, Mama Foxxy, don't say that," Mike comforted. "You're a great mystery solver."

"Yeah, Mike's right, as usual!" Wooldoor smiled.

Foxxy sighed. "I don't kn-"

Wooldoor then shoved his hand into her mouth. "Shut... Up..." he said in a quiet and calm voice. "Foxxy, I brought you a really special someone that might cheer you up."

"Papa...?" Foxxy smiled hopefully.

"Um, no." Mike replied.

"Oh... Who is it then, honey child?" Foxxy asked.

Mrs. Wilkinson soon came into the house, looking angry with the fox hybrid woman.

"Mrs. Wilkinson!" Foxxy gasped only to be tackled by the old woman and getting beat up. "Get her off! Get her off!"

"Silly Foxxy," Wooldoor giggled. "Mrs. Wilkins is post-menopausal, it's impossible to get her off!"

"Mike, child, help Mama Foxxy, please!" Foxxy begged.

Mike rolled up her sleeves and jumped in to help her adoptive mother out against the violent old woman. Princess Clara and Toot came into the room and helped the woman off of Foxxy.

"Stay away from my Mama Foxxy!" Mike glared at the old woman.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Mrs. Wilkinson glared at Foxxy as the fairy tale princess and sex cartoon icon pulled her out of the room. "Damn you!" she then smirked slightly to Mike. "Oh, young man, would you like to maybe mow my lawn this summer with your shirt off? I'll make you some freshly squeezed lemonade~"

"No, stay away from me, you old cougar!" Mike snapped.

"Filthy little whippersnapper!" Mrs. Wilkinson complained since Mike rejected her affections.

Mike rolled her eyes before glaring at the yellow creature. "What the hell is wrong with you, Wooldork?!"

"There is no logical explanation for what I have done." Wooldoor stared at the floor in shame.

"You are clearly out your fuckin' mind!" Foxxy glared at Wooldoor.

"I'm sorry, I-" Wooldoor frowned.

"Shh!" Foxxy shushed him. "Did you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything." Mike shrugged.

Foxxy repeated what she said, though quietly to herself. "I said FUCK!" she then told Wooldoor and Mike. "And they didn't beep it!" she then continued to say the F word without being censored like on public television and not on Showtime or HBO. "What about shit? What about cunt?! WHAT ABOUT SHIT CUNT?!" She then gasped as this felt quite exciting. "NO BLEEPS! Go ahead, try it out, you guys!"

"But Mama Foxxy, you told me that I should never say those words otherwise you would put me in the dungeon." Mike reminded.

"Ooh, let me try!" Wooldoor took his turn, only saying words that weren't curse words. "Uh, schwartza! Mud baby! Smoked Irishman! Ink Face!"

"Wooldoor, that's racist, and you can't censor racism." Mike told the yellow creature.

"She's right, I'm talkin' 'bout words like shit cunt." Foxxy told Wooldoor.

"Oh, I can never say those," Wooldoor frowned. "Those are bad words."

"Mike, child, go on and say it." Foxxy allowed.

"Are you sure, Mama Foxxy?" Mike asked.

"Just this once, child, for Mama." Foxxy told her.

"All right..." Mike replied before taking a deep breath and suddenly yelling out. "FUCK!" She then looked all around as her eyes widened about saying a cuss word. "Wow, that felt so good, you're right too, no bleeps!"

"That's my girl!" Foxxy approved.

"Ooh, if they ain't beeping, maybe they ain't blurring nothing," Foxxy thought of something. "Quick, fool, whip it out!"

"What?" Wooldoor asked out of confusion.

"Uh, I'm staying out of this one..." Mike shuddered in disgust as she knew exactly what Foxxy was talking about.

"Turn around, honey child," Foxxy told Mike. "I don't want ya seein' this."

"Good idea, Mama Foxxy." Mike agreed as she then turned around.

Wooldoor and Foxxy soon talked about Wooldoor's uncensored private area since Mike was repulsed about penises.

"You know what this means? I was right!" Foxxy cheered. "There is a mystery to be solved. And I's gonna solve it. Thanks, Wooldoor." she then took out her magnifying glass to go searching for clues. "Come on, Mike, Mama Foxxy's got a mystery on her hands."

"I hope that's a mystery..." Mike muttered as she went to join Foxxy. "Dammit Wooldoor, put your pants back on!"

"So, little fella, let's go and get you a burger!" Wooldoor laughed before he ran off without his pants on or being censored. "Wheeee!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lil was checking out the household and saw Spanky, Xandir, Captain Hero, and Ling-Ling was about to play Poker.

"Hey, kid, get your butt over here and play with us." Spanky told Lil.

"Who, me?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, you ever play Poker?" Spanky smirked.

"Well, no," Lil admitted. "I've just seen Dad play it sometimes with his friends."

"We also want to talk to you about something that is very important to us." Captain Hero demanded before grabbing Lil and pulling her into an empty seat.

"All right, kid, do you know how much that we care about Mike?" Spanky asked.

"Um... How much?" Lil wondered.

"A whole big bunch!" Spanky replied. "All of Oprah Winfrey's pant sizes multiplied by ten! And do you know how much we love her?!"

"Like all of Oprah Winfrey's pant sizes multiplied by ten?" Lil guessed.

"Damn..." Spanky blinked. "That's pretty deep like an emo's cut wounds after a midnight screening of Twilight."

"You guys have no need to worry about Mike," Lil promised. "I love her no matter what."

"Well, you had better snuggle her like a cute little twelve-year-old with an overbite or like a horny autistic chick on a retarded fat boy, I'll be all over you with no mercy!" Captain Hero warned Lil.

"Um, yes, sir, don't you worry," Lil promised. "I love Mike very much, and I really care about her."

"I will cut your pretty face like Tori Spelling." Xandir warned.

"What you got against Tori?" Lil asked.

"She knows what she did." Xandir narrowed his eyes suspiciously as dramatic music played on him.

"I suppose so... You do think of Mike as a little sister, don't you... Um... Xandir, is it?" Lil asked.

"That's me." Xandir nodded to Lil.

"You guys should know that I would never leave Mike," Lil promised. "She's really special to me."

The guys all stared at Lil before huddling together and whispering about her being the right partner for Mike who was like a member of their little family.

"So, what do you guys think of that Lil character?" Spanky asked the others.

"What kind of name is Lil anyway?" Captain Hero complained. "It's only three letters, it's barely a name at all!"

"Captain Hero, it's short for Lillian." Xandir pointed out.

"Oh, I knew that," Captain Hero replied. "I just wanted to see if you dumb asses knew that."

Xandir and Captain Hero just rolled their eyes.

"Ling-Ling will say something now." Ling-Ling spoke up as he came from beside Lil.

"Fine, what do you wanna say, you little Asian thing?" Spanky asked.

"Ling-Ling believe in Lil-san being a good life partner for Mike-san as the two are very happy together as Ling-Ling has lived with Mike-san after Drawn Together's American Idol Parody Clip Show season finale since then." Ling-Ling replied.

"Aw, thanks, Ling-Ling~" Lil cooed. "I really appreciate that."

Ling-Ling responded by bowing to the brunette girl.

Lil smiled and gently pet the battle monster on the head. "I think you should go on your own Pokemon adventure, even if you aren't a Pokemon yourself."

"All right, girly, you get your chance," Spanky said to Lil. "But if you screw up, we'll rip your body into sections and feed it to the wolves that we kept!"

Three wolves that were on chains barked and snarled while trying to attack Lil. Lil simply stared at the wolves. The wolves soon looked at her and whimpered while quieting down. The guys looked jaw-dropped at that and slowly looked at Lil.

"What?" Lil asked.

The guys muttered to themselves and just shrugged.

"Wanna play a round?" Spanky invited Lil. 

Ling-Ling climbed up into a chair and sat on a pile of books so that he could reach the table.

"Sure, I somewhat know how to play." Lil shrugged.

"Care to wager anything?" Spanky smirked.

"Hmm... Anything?" Lil replied.

"Anything you want, kid." Spanky nodded.

"Hmm..." Lil hummed as she sat with the guys.

"Aw, Spanky, she just said she's never really played before, we should probably go easy on her." Xandir suggested.

"I just wanna see how good she is," Spanky replied. "That, and to see if she's the right one for Mike who I love like a niece."

"You're on, Porky." Lil challenged.

"PORKY?!" Spanky replied. "Aw, that's it! Now you're gonna get it, Girly!"

"GIRLY?!" Lil glared.

Spanky and Lil glared to each other as the Poker game soon began.

"So, uh, Lil, where are you from?" Xandir asked.

"Nicktropolis." Lil replied.

"Nicktropolis, huh?" Xandir asked. "Is that where the Kids Choice Awards are?"

"Yeah," Lil replied. "They're a lot more fun in person than watching them on TV at home, I brought one award if you wanna see it up close."

"Okay!" Xandir smiled.

Lil took out her backpack and unzipped it to take out an orange blimp award which said "NICKELODEON" in white text. The men of the house gasped in excitement and awe.

"Wow, say, listen, would you happen to know about the superhero called Action Girl?" Captain Hero asked.

"Um, yeah, why?" Lil replied.

Ling-Ling looked curious himself about why Captain Hero wanted to know about Action Girl.

"I hear about how great she is, especially with that sidekick of hers... Oh, what's her name?" Captain Hero replied. "Dark Knight? Dark Princess? Dark King..."

"Dark Queen." Lil corrected.

Ling-Ling smiled nervously. 

"That's the one, I wish Captain Girl was like her." Captain Hero gushed about Dark Queen. 

"Where I come from, The Dark Queen is the name of a villainess." Xandir spoke up.

"Oh, I miss Captain Girl." Captain Hero sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I thought Captain Girl--" Lil was about to say until Spanky, Xandir, and Ling-Ling just gestured her not to say anything since Captain Hero was insane and never listened to reason. "Uh... Never mind."

"Uh, let's just play." Spanky changed the subject.

"Okay." Everyone else agreed.

Lil soon began to play with the men of the Drawn Together house.

"All right, guys, up the anti," Spanky told the others. "Dueces and one-eyed jack, wild!"

"Wait, Spanky!" Xandir called out as he shuffled the cards. "We can't start guys' night without Hero!"

"Where did he go anyway?" Lil asked. 

"He probably with new secret lady friend." Ling-Ling guessed after he took a drink.

"Well, if I had a mysterious hottie, I wouldn't be hanging around with you schmendricks either." Spanky replied.

"The feeling's mutual, Porky." Lil agreed.

Spanky glared while Lil just smirked. 

"Our special guy time is far more important to Hero than being with some cheap floozy who probably doesn't even secretly eat his toenail clippings." Xandir commented. 

"Uh... No comment," Lil said to him. "And I thought the Delightful Children from Down the Lane collecting their toenails was sickening," She then heard something as the guys were arguing. "Guys, stop for a minute, I hear something... I think it's Captain Hero!"

BOOM!

Captain Hero soon burst through the wall with a six pack of drinks. "Never fear! Captain Hero is here! To play poker with the guys."

"I knew you'd come~" Xandir beamed.

"How did you know he was coming?" Spanky asked suspiciously. "Unless... You're Action Girl!"

"What?!" Xandir asked before scoffing. "Piggy, please..."

Lil sniffed the air and groaned. "Ugh, what's that awful smell?" she then groaned. "Spanky, did you just crap on a pizza?"

"No, it's Hero!" Spanky replied. "Are you carrying a dead body?!"

"Uh, hey, everybody, this is Molly," Captain Hero introduced the corpse. "She's my girlfriend... Molly, is it okay if I call you my girlfriend? I know I probably should have asked you first."

Lil, Xandir, Ling-Ling, and Spanky looked jaw-dropped and wide-eyed.

"How did we meet, you ask?" Captain Hero smiled to the others. "Well, it's a tale as old as time."

"Um, I don't think we want to hear it, sir." Lil said uneasily.

"Molly was being held against her will by The Evil Legion of Immediate Family Mourners of Doom!" Captain Hero began to tell them anyway.

Flashback

We are shown a man mourning the loss of the dead woman in her casket as he comforted the two children who were crying. 

"Stop, you incompetent preserve of evil, Captain Hero is here!" Captain Hero glared as he busted into the church before he grabbed the dead body. "What? Oh, no, ma'am, you don't have to repay me... My reward is your safety. A hand job, you say? Well, I do deserve one... You're different from the others, aren't you? Huzzah!" he then left the church with the dead body.

End of Flashback

"I think this is what Mom calls 'grave robbing'." Lil shuddered in a mix of fear and disgust.

"Guilty~... Busted..." Captain Hero smiled to the others. "We met at J-Date..." he then started to make out with the dead body.

"Hero, I can't believe you're doing this to me," Xandir cried out. "You're turning our guys' night into a guys' nightmare!"

"It'll be okay, Xandir..." Lil tried to comfort the video game hero.

"You're one to talk," Spanky scoffed to Xandir. "You missed a couple of guys' nights yourself because you had to take care of that stupid kid!"

"How dare you! How dare all of you?!" Captain Hero glared before becoming weepy and sensitive. "If you can't deal with me being happy, then you're not really my friends! Come on, Molly, let's get out of here!" He then cried as he dragged the corpse out behind him, dragging her by the arm and slammed the door, accidentally getting Molly's ankle caught until he pulled her out down the hallway.

"Should we do something about this?" Lil asked.

"Nah, let's just play." Spanky replied.

Lil then shrugged as she then played Poker with Xandir, Spanky, and Ling-Ling.

"All right, Girly, let's see what you got." Spanky smirked as he smoked a cigar.

"All right," Lil replied as she lay down her cards which made the guys gasp. "A royal flush."

"No way!" The guys replied. 

"Way." Lil smirked.

"That's impossible!" Spanky told her.

"No, it's not." Lil replied.

"Well, at least I didn't bet anything." Spanky smirked innocently.

"Wow, nice," Xandir approved. "Especially on your first try."

"Thanks, now let's go into Round 2." Lil replied.

Meanwhile, Mike was helping the fox hybrid woman with the "mystery" of why there were no bleeps...

"Find anything yet, child?" Foxxy asked Mike.

"Hmm... This door looks suspicious..." Mike said as she saw a door that was labeled as the Drawn Together control room.

"Good work, honey child," Foxxy approved. "Let's see of what's in there."

Mike nodded and teleported her and Foxxy to the control room which it was empty. Nobody was even there and it was filled with bugs and cobwebs. 

"Oh, Lordy!" Foxxy couldn't believe what she saw.

"This looks as empty as a Kennedy Family Reunion..." Mike replied until she groaned. "Ugh... Even I thought that joke was bad taste."

"Come on, Mike Child, we gotta tell the other housemates." Foxxy told her former adoptive daughter.

"Right." Mike nodded.

Foxxy and Mike got the housemates together to tell them what they found out.

"Guys, we have solved the mystery." Foxxy told the others.

"The only mystery you ever solved is the mystery of the empty uterus." Clara smirked before laughing with the others.

"Man, Clara, I don't remember you being this bitchy before I moved out." Mike glared at the fairy tale princess.

"If that's true, then why did we find out that Drawn Together has been cancelled?!" Foxxy also glared.

Dramatic music then played like on a soap opera.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Cancelled?!" Wooldoor yelped. 

"Like the missing episode of Angry Beavers when Norbert and Dagget go to Cartoon Heaven." Mike nodded.

"That's ridiculous!" Clara scoffed and turned away.

"Girl, you crazy." Captain Hero replied.

"Poppycock!" Spanky added.

"Oh, really?" Foxxy glared. "Then why can I say, 'You can all fuck my tits with your shit-covered cocks, you cum-guzzling fucks!' without being beeped?"

More dramatic music played as everyone else looked quite shocked.

"Yeah, how the fuck can--" Spanky was about to say until he realized what happened. "Whoa, I just said fuck!"

"Fuck!" Captain Hero joined in. "Well, I'll be darned..."

Toot was about to say it, but she covered Leah's ears so she wouldn't hear it. Leah cooed and giggled innocently.

"Dick-gobbling, blood-soaked, ass-eating turd taster!" Toot laughed as she covered Leah's ears. "Whoo-hoo! This is fun!"

"Come on, Lil, say it." Mike encouraged her girlfriend.

"Yeah, come on," Spanky added with a smirk. "Unless you're chicken."

"Gee, I don't know..." Lil rubbed her arm. "I've never been really found of that word."

"Unless you're a pussy." Captain Hero bribed.

"What did you say?" Lil's eyes widened as she slowly turned around, glaring at the superhero.

"Pussy," Captain Hero repeated himself. "You know, like a willow or a cat~"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Lil snapped. "I JUST WANT YOU TO REPEAT WHAT YOU CALLED ME!"

"A pussy?" Captain Hero gulped.

"THAT'S IT!" Lil snapped. "FUCK YOU, YOU CAPED, DISGUSTING, NECROPHILIAC MOTHERFUCKER!"

Everyone's jaws dropped, especially Mike's.

"Whoa..." Mike muttered.

"GO ON!" Lil glared as she grabbed Captain Hero and lifted him by his outfit. "SAY IT AGAIN! CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Captain Hero pouted childishly.

"No, no, say it again!" Lil demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Captain Hero bawled. 

Lil then dropped him and crossed her arms with a huff.

"You okay, Lil?" Mike gently asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lil soon settled down.

"If we not on TV anymore, why have I been bleaching my anus?" Ling-Ling asked himself before looking below his tail.

"Guys, we are not canceled," Clara smiled to the others. "This is Foxxy we're dealing with, remember? The worst mystery solver of all time. Every time she tries to solve a mystery, someone ends up dead!"

"Fuck you, Clara." Mike glared as she couldn't believe how cold and heartless the fairy tale princess was being.

"Don't talk to me like that, you little dyke!" Clara glared back. "I am a princess!"

"I don't care if you're a goddess; you can't just go around insulting Mama Foxxy for your own sick and twisted amusement!" Mike replied.

"She's not even your mother!" Clara glared. "You don't have any parents because they're dead!"

"Clara, if you a princess, then why do you got this chair in your head?" Foxxy smirked as she then picked up a chair and threw it at Clara, knocking her on the floor, and then tackled her. 

"We can't be cancelled... We just can't..." Wooldoor muttered wearily as the other housemates got into a fight. 

"Is there a search option on your TV?" Lil asked as she picked up the remote.

"Yeah, there should be." Wooldoor nodded to her.

"Maybe it's in there." Lil said.

"I sure hope so." Wooldoor begged.

Lil began to put Drawn Together in the search while Wooldoor looked nervous and terrified at the idea of being cancelled only to get a pop-up which said 'No search results found, Please refine your search criteria and try again'. Wooldoor began to shake and have a nervous breakdown and screamed out with tears in his eyes. Leah crawled toward Wooldoor and put her pacifier in his mouth.

Meanwhile at the Jew Producer's Household...

"Tomorrow, I need you to run downtown to pick up some horn choppers." A woman told the man.

"Yes, dear." The Jew Producer replied as he read his newspaper.

"Hey, after that, Jew Dad, can we play a little catch?" A little boy asked.

"Of course, Jew Son," The Jew Producer promised. "Gosh, I love you. I don't know what I'd do if anything would happen to you. Oh, how emotionally invested I am in you staying safe and remaining alive. As would anyone watching us right now."

There was then the ringing of a cell phone and the producer took it out to see it was his. 

"Oh, no..." The Jew Producer muttered once he saw that he had boss work.

"Don't answer that!" The woman told him. "It's Shabbat!"

"But it's work," The Jew Producer defended. "It must be important if the boss is calling me!"

"I don't care if it's Moses himself!" The woman scoffed. "Do not ANSWER THAT!"

"Uh, I'll be right back." The Jew Producer replied before zipping out of the house before he went next door and knocked on the door.

"Dude, I'm not turning your lights on for you again." The man of the house told him after he answered the door.

"No, my cell phone," The Jew Producer begged. "Just hit the green button so that I can answer it."

"I don't see why you just don't answer it yourself." The man scoffed.

"It's forbidden!" The Jew Producer told him. 

"God's gonna know you asked me to do it." The man rolled his eyes.

"No, he wouldn't." The Jew Producer replied.

"Of course he will." The man nodded.

"Then he will appreciate my cleverness and getting around his in-laws, now hit send before it goes to voicemail!" The Jew Producer begged.

"Fine... I'll do it..." The man groaned in annoyance and folded his arms. "But first, you need to say you accept Jesus Christ as your lord and savior."

"WHAT?!" The Jew Producer snapped. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Look, I'm not the one trying to fool The Almighty here," The man replied. "Now say you accept Jesus Christ and I'll answer your phone."

"FINE!" The Jew Producer gave up. "I accept Jesus Christ as my lord and savior... Happy now?!"

"Yep, and now you can answer your damn phone." The man replied before slamming the door on the Jew Producer's face.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING DICK, EDDIE!" The Jew Producer yelled out before he looked around to see how he could answer his phone before he saw a lawn gnome pointing and went over to use the lawn gnome's finger to answer the phone for him so that he could speak with the boss. "Hey, Boss."

"You lied to me, Jew Producer..." A dark and chilling voice replied on the other line. 

"What?!" The Jew Producer replied. "Uh, no, no, I would never, I--"

"You told me that after I cancelled Drawn Together, you would erase them!" An evil man replied.

"But I did, I swear!" The Jew Producer cried out.

"Then how come the network just got a call from one Foxxy Love asking how come no one told them they were cancelled?!" The boss replied.

"Busted..." The Jew Producer groaned. "But I got some other bad news... Foxxy Love's adoptive child Mike Mazinsky is back too."

"By keeping them alive, you've put us all in great jeopardy, and even allowed that orphan to walk out of the show in the season 3 finale before getting renewed for another season!" The boss replied firmly, referring to when Mike left with Ling-Ling in the American Idol Clip Show season finale which also ended up becoming the series finale.

"How was I supposed to know that he was gonna leave?!" The Jew Producer defended. "He never said anything to me about leaving!"

"This will be TV's biggest mistake since Chuck Lorre fired Charlie Sheen and tried to replace him with Ashton Kutcher!" The boss snapped. "Not to mention that I heard there's now a baby on the show. Now, please tell me WHY THERE IS A BABY ON THE SHOW?!"

"It's Toot Braunstein and Xandir Wifflebottom's brat!" The Jew Producer replied.

"No matter, I am sending a friend of mine to pay them a little visit." The Boss snarled.

"Uh, friend?" The Jew Producer asked.

"Yes," The boss replied. "The Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady otherwise known as I.S.R.A.E.L!"

A giant robot was then shown behind a giant screen.

"She will erase them all and finally rid the world of that wretched orphan Mike Mazinsky like when her own show on Cartoon Network was cancelled and forgotten by everybody in the world FOREVER!" The Boss demanded.

"But you can't do that!" The Jew Producer replied. "That's her family!"

"Please, enjoy the rest of your Sabbath." The Boss replied before hanging up.

"Oh, no... This is bad..." The Jew Producer moaned as he put his phone down before running back to the door and frantically knocked on it. "I need you to start my car, Eddie."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the Drawn Together household, after the fight, everyone was looking upset as they found out that they were cancelled as Foxxy was on the phone.

"The network keeps transferring me around nobody who want to tell me nuthin'!" Foxxy complained.

"I can't believe we've been cancelled," Xandir sulked. "I-I thought our ratings were pretty good!"

"No! NO!" Wooldoor cried out after staring at the TV in depression. "Without the distraction of the cameras, I'll have nothing to keep me from hearing the voices in my head!" 

"Uh... Voices in your head?" Lil asked uneasily.

'Cut the childrens' throats, and drink their blood, Wooldoor,' A voice told the yellow creature while laughing. 'Their youth will become your youth!'

"Oh, Molly, hold me!" Captain Hero cried out as he hugged the corpse. "Cup the balls~"

"I'd cup... If only he'd ask and I was really gay." Xandir sighed.

"Well, who the Hell took our goddamn time slot?!" Toot demanded as she put Leah down for a nap. 

Lil took the remote from Wooldoor and decided to check it out. "The Suck My Taint show?!" she then decided to read the info on the guide. "'This is a satirical take on the world's political, socioeconomic situation, and taint sucking, starring the lovably poignant Suck My Taint Girl'."

"They got cancelled just for that?" Mike asked.

The door was soon kicked open. Leah sat up as she heard the loud noise and she soon cried out loud while flailing her arms in the air.

"Oh, my baby!" Toot cried out before she picked up her daughter and hugged her while glaring at The Jew Producer who had kicked down the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you? MY BABY IS TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Uh, sorry, attention, houseguests, tonight's competition is... Get in my fucking trunk, or I will shoot you!" The Jew Producer told everyone in the house before pointing his gun.

"Save it, douche bag," Ling-Ling glared. "The cat is out of the delivery carton."

"Yeah, we all know they've been cancelled." Mike added.

"Shut up all of you," The Jew Producer replied. "Now, everyone in my truck. We're running out of time!"

"Well, I ain't goin' nowhere until you tell us why in the hell we was cancelled." Foxxy glared.

"Come on, guys, have you ever even seen your show?" The Jew Producer replied. "It's filthy, it's racist, and it has a shocking lack of Dave Chappelle, I mean, the series Mike came from was just boring and was a waste of your 22 minutes ever, I don't know how it even got picked up for a series from What a Cartoon."

"Hey!" Mike glared. "My show was not boring! It was different and unique and it had fans!"

"Until they realized how nostalgia blind they were, and people were even surprised of the second season release with those Cuzzlewitz characters appeared and were more popular than you, Lu, and Og ever were." The Jew Producer mocked.

Mike narrowed her eyes and grabbed the gun and crushed it into pieces and picked up The Jew Producer by his suit.

"That was my favorite gun!" The Jew Producer cried out.

"What could you possibly save us from anyway?" Toot scoffed.

There was soon a crash outside which shook most of them as Leah whimpered and huddled up against her mother for comfort.

"From that!" The Jew Producer pointed out to the robot. "Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady!"

"I.S.R.A.E.L?" Foxxy replied. "Why in the fuck is it in our land when we already live here?!"

"To destroy you all," The Jew Producer informed. "Now hurry!"

"Prepare to be erased!" The robot announced before setting off a bomb to the house. 

"RUN!!!" The Jew Producer yelled to the housemates, Mike, and Lil.

"Hang on to Mommy, Leah!" Toot told her baby as she ran with her in her arms.

Everyone soon ran away from the bomb as it exploded and half of the house was erased.

"Lil, you know that it's time to kick some action." Mike told her girlfriend.

"You know I'm ready." Lil replied.

"Ling-Ling, protect the others while we change." Mike told the battle monster.

"Ling-Ling understand, Mike-san." Ling-Ling replied respectively.

"Ready, Lil?" Mike asked.

"I was born ready." Lil confirmed.

Mike and Lil nodded to each other as they were going to protect the Drawn Together house and their family.

The housemates stopped running as they saw the robot right in front of them.

"Holy, shit!" Spanky yelped.

"I.S.R.A.E.L must kill you all." The robot threatened. 

"Wait, wait, I'm sure we can work something out!" Xandir cried out.

"I.S.R.A.E.L must be aggressive to survive, it's a common sense policy." The robot replied as it had its weapon out, getting ready to shoot the housemates.

"Come on, y'all, to the Mystery Van!" Foxxy commanded.

Everyone, minus Mike and Lil, soon headed out to the van.

"Oh, my God, Leah!" Toot yelped. "Where is she?!"

Leah clapped her tiny little hands as the robot was about to shoot her.

"LEAH!" Toot cried out. "OH, MY GOD!"

"Come on, forget her!" Spanky told Toot.

"No way!" Xandir replied. "She's our little girl!"

Toot and Xandir ran over to pick up Leah looked up to see that the robot had its weapons out.

'Targets locked.' I.S.R.A.E.L droned.

Toot and Xandir gasped as they held onto each other and their child. 

"Come on, guys, she's just holding you back!" Spanky told Xandir and Toot. "She's just a baby, she won't even remember she was alive!"

"Fuck you, Porky!" Toot replied. "I promised myself that I would be a good mother to Leah!"

Mike soon rushed over to help Toot, Xandir, and Leah before it would be too late.

"This looks like a job for Action Girl." Mike said before pulling up her shirt to reveal her costume.

I.S.R.A.E.L came toward the couple and the baby. Leah babbled and squirted her milk bottle at the robot. I.S.R.A.E.L now had milk on its arm and wiped it off while glaring at the baby girl who just giggled.

"You are dead." I.S.R.A.E.L. glowered as he was about to lock target on Baby Leah.

"No, not our baby, please!" Toot begged.

"Shut up," I.S.R.A.E.L replied. "I will deal with you two in a minute."

"Take me instead!" Xandir yelped.

"Xandir, no!" Toot yelped.

"Hold it right there, you metal dirt bag!" Action Girl glared as she stepped into the scene to save the family.

"Oh, my God!" Toot gasped.

"It's Action Girl in the flesh!" Xandir added.

The I.S.R.A.E.L robot soon grabbed a hold of Action Girl and was about to destroy her. "Now you won't interfere and I will destroy you."

Action Girl just rolled her eyes as she fought back against the robot before looking to Toot, Xandir, and Leah. "Go, I'll take it from here, save yourselves!"

"But we can't leave after you just saved our asses." Toot replied.

"Just go, I can handle this!" Action Girl told them. "I'm a superhero!"

"All right... Thank you, Action Girl," Xandir replied in dedication. "We owe you one for this."

"No worries." Action Girl promised Xandir and Toot.

"Come on, Toot, let's get going." Xandir suggested.

"Come here, Leah~" Toot cooed to her daughter on the way away with Xandir.

"And as for you, I.S.R.A.E.L, time for you to have a kick of action!" Action Girl glared toward the robot before reaching into her utility belt.

"You cannot stop I.S.R.A.E.L, Superman wannabe." I.S.R.A.E.L replied.

Action Girl soon took out an Action Guy frisbee and tossed it at the robot.

"You cannot stop me." I.S.R.A.E.L told her.

"You can't stop me either." Action Girl glared as she jumped up and tackled the robot.

I.S.R.A.E.L soon shot weapons at the superhero, but Action Girl had changed into a shadow and vanished. "Where did she go?"

Action Girl soon appeared right behind I.S.R.A.E.L. and kicked down the robot flat on the ground while everyone else ran into Foxxy's van.

"Molly!" Captain Hero gasped. "She's still in the living room!"

"Remember your motto, Hero: Save yourself!" Ling-Ling reminded.

Action Girl kicked I.S.R.A.E.L and flew in the air with the robot and threw him down to destroy him.

"There's nothing you can do for her!" Xandir called out as he grabbed onto Captain Hero's suit. "SHE'S DEAD, and Action Girl is risking her life to save us, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

Captain Hero flew into the house anyway to save Molly despite often telling others to save themselves when he was supposed to be the hero of any story.

"He really is the life fully retarded." Spanky commented.

The garage door was opened, and the robot was still there, despite fighting with Action Girl.

"Oh, where's Mike?!" Foxxy cried out. "It's not safe here!"

"And her lesbian girlfriend isn't here either!" Toot added. "Unless... Oh, my God, that robot already got them!"

Everyone then screamed at the idea of Mike and Lil being dead.

"Did you guys see that?" Wooldoor asked after he noticed a moving shadow zip right past and was going toward to where I.S.R.A.E.L and Action Girl were fighting.

"You mean that shadow that moved?" Toot asked.

"Yeah?" Wooldoor replied.

"No." Toot said.

"Me neither." Wooldoor shivered.

"That son of a bitch is gonna pay for killing my little girl!" Foxxy growled as she grabbed the steering wheel.

"But she's not even your kid!" The Jew Producer pointed out.

"HUSH UP, FOO, FAMILY IS FAMILY!" Foxxy snapped.

"Yeah, Asshole, we care about Mike more than you think!" Toot added.

"Well, she's dead, and there's nothing you can do!" The Jew Producer replied.

Captain Hero ran with Molly in his arm as he tried to avoid the robot as it fired at him. Action Girl ran toward I.S.R.A.E.L and jumped in the air before slamming a trash can lid on its head.

"Hey, Rust Bucket, eat this!" A voice called out before they punched the robot into the wall.

"Oh, my God, look at that!" Spanky gasped.

"It's the Dark Queen herself!" Xandir added.

"I knew I could count on you." Action Girl smirked.

"Aw, please, and let you get all of the glory?" Dark Queen smirked back.

"You guys go on ahead," Action Girl told the others. "We'll handle this."

"But my baby girl is gone." Foxxy replied.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll turn up." Action Girl hinted.

Captain Hero soon crashed into the van with Molly as Foxxy drove off with tears in her eyes as she thought that Mike was dead.

"She's gone, I can't believe it." Toot began to cry as she thought her best friend in the household was gone and hugged Xandir for comfort. 

"Okay, I.S.R.A.E.L, I don't know where you came from, but you're gonna have to answer to us." Dark Queen glared at the killer robot.

"The tagged team of Action Girl and Dark Queen!" Action Girl also glared.

"I have no time to deal with superhero wannabes," I.S.R.A.E.L replied. "I must destroy Drawn Together."

"Too late." Action Girl and Dark Queen replied.

On the bus...

"My kingdom's only a couple miles away from here," Clara told Foxxy. "We'll be safe there!"

"NO, YOU CAN'T GO HOME!" The Jew Producer argued. "None of you can go home ever again! It's already too late for that orphan transvestite you're all so fond of!"

Everyone bowed their heads as a sign of respect as they thought that Mike was dead.

"Oh, come on, who cares?" The Jew Producer asked them. "She's dead, move on, it's not like she was even your real family."

Leah blew a raspberry at the Jew Producer and hit him on the head with her rattle.

"Ow, quit that, you brat!" The Jew Producer glared at the baby.

"You totally heartless and evil monster, Jew Producer!" Ling-Ling scolded.

"Oh, come on, she's dead and no one cares, now it's time to move on!" The Jew Producer replied.

"Besides, why can't we go home?" Ling-Ling asked.

"None of you are who you think you are." The Jew Producer replied.

"WHAT?!" Foxxy asked out of shock. "Are you trying to say that I ain't really Foxxy Brown?!"

"What I'm trying to say is that you're all fakes!" The Jew Producer replied before pointing to Spanky. "Cheap knock-offs! You're all parodies of the real thing, created just to be on Drawn Together! Now that the show's over, The Boss wants you all destroyed!"

"But why would he wanna--" Spanky was about to ask.

"LOOK OUT!" Wooldoor yelped as he saw The Roadrunner from Looney Tunes in the middle of the road.

Unfortunately, it was too late. The van had hit The Roadrunner and he was now dead.

"Without you, my life really has no meaning." Wile E. Coyote pouted at the dead Roadrunner before shooting himself in the head.

"If only Mike was here," Wooldoor pouted. "She would help us..."

Unknown to them, two shadows soon appeared and revealed to be Mike and Lil.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Mike greeted.

Everyone screamed in slight surprise.

"Oh, Mike, you're alive!" Foxxy cooed and hugged Mike, taking her hands off the steering wheel.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL US ALL, FOXXY!" Spanky told the hybrid woman as the wheel spun out of control.

"My baby is alive!" Foxxy gushed.

"Hey there, Mama Foxxy." Mike replied.

Lil soon leaned over and took the wheel since Foxxy was distracted. 

"Mike, you made it," Foxxy told the girl. "But the Jew Producer said you was both dead!"

"Oh, really?" Mike replied. "Why would he say something like that?"

The Jew Producer just chuckled nervously and pulled on his collar. Mike and Lil glared at The Jew Producer. 

"I never liked him." Mike told Lil about the Jew Producer.

Toot soon grabbed onto Mike and hugged her while crying.

"Whoa, take it easy, Toot, it's okay!" Mike yelped.

"I know!" Toot bawled. "I just thought I lost you forever! I was gonna even ask you to be Leah's godmother!"

"Wait, you were?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" Toot replied. "Xandir and I want you to become Leah's godmother!"

"Oh, Toot, I don't know what to say..." Mike smiled as she felt touched.

"And we want you to do us a favor," Xandir told Mike. "In case we don't make it... We want you to take care of Leah for us."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Mike replied.

"Please, Mike, we don't know if we're gonna make it or not." Toot begged.

"You guys are going to make it, and I know that you will," Mike coaxed. "Because I want you all to come to my graduation which is next week."

"You're graduating high school already?!" Toot and Xandir asked out of shock.

"Yeah, Lil and I are gonna be graduating pretty soon," Mike replied. "I want all of you to be there."

"Oh, Mike, you have a heart as big as the hole in my stomach~" Toot cooed.

"Oh, honey child, you know that we will all be there for you." Foxxy added.

"Yes, yes, we're all happy that the orphan transvestite is alive, but I.S.R.A.E.L is still right behind us!" The Jew Producer reminded them.

"Escape!" Lil told the others.

"Wait, I have an idea," Mike said. "Lil, I'll need your help on this."

Mike and Lil nodded with each other and changed everyone, except for The Jew Producer, into shadows.

"Hey, don't leave me!" The Jew Producer cried out.

I.S.R.A.E.L flew down by the van, destroying it and saw nobody there except for The Jew Producer. "Where is the Drawn Together gang?" The robot demanded.

"They got away..." The Jew Producer replied anxiously. "Looks like you screwed up, I.S.R.A.E.L! You're in so much trouble~..."

I.S.R.A.E.L soon lifted up the van to scan around for the Drawn Together cast, unable to find them so far. But unknown to the robot, they became shadows, thanks to Mike and Lil. 

The robot grabbed hold of The Jew Producer. "You explain to Boss what happened, I.S.R.A.E.L sick of being blamed for every fucking thing that goes wrong in the desert!" It threatened before flying off with him.

"Should we help him?" Lil asked.

"Naaah...." Mike replied. "Maybe later."

Everyone soon reappeared once the robot and Jew Producer were gone.

"Man, I was so scared," Spanky told the others. "I mean, I wanted to go 'Wee, wee, wee' all the way home!"

"Do you think Jew Producer was telling the truth?" Ling-Ling asked. "That I'm not really Pikachu?"

"Never trust a Jew Producer," Clara advised. "I'm obviously a real Disney princess. If I weren't, why would I be such much better than all of you people and Foxxy?"

"Maybe that Jew Producer was telling the truth," Foxxy told the others. "I mean, Clara, you might look like a Disney princess, but how many Disney princesses have done the things you done done?!"

There was montage of all things she had done on their show: being a stripper, took off her dress, carrying a gun, being Asian, murdering people, kissing Foxxy, dressed up in white which it was Captain Hero, Xandir and Wooldoor, and had a Joan Rivers as her vagina.

"And how many times have you seen Josie and the Pussycats do what I do?" Foxxy asked herself.

There was then the flashbacks of what Foxxy had done, especially a racist stereotype.

"Now, Foxxy, let's not jump to any conclusions here." Captain Hero told the mystery solving musician.

"Come on, Captain Hero," Foxxy replied. "How many real superheroes do you know that bang corpses?"

"I don't know," Captain Hero shrugged. "Molly, how many superheroes have you been with?"

There were then flashbacks shown of Molly with Aquaman, Plastic Man, The Green Lantern, Multiple Man, The Wonder Twins, He-Man, and finally, Batman and Robin. 

Molly of course had a blank stare before her neck cracked due to being a lifeless body.

"In fact, ain't no real cartoon characters would do any of the things we done do'd!" Foxxy told the others.

"Well, don't forget about Mike," Clara said. "She's done terrible stuff on the show too."

Mike looked a little nervous while Lil looked concerned herself.

"Come to think of it, I don't act anything like the real Betty Boop." Toot spoke up.

"Please, Toot, we're trying to have a discussion here." Xandir told her.

"Yeah, Toot, don't make this be all about you." Spanky added.

"She always does this." Ling-Ling complained.

"THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Wooldoor cried out. "We're cancelled and fake! Tell me, Lil, is the real SpongeBob as creepy, childish and annoying as I am?"

"Well, he can be annoying and childish, but he's pretty cool just like you are," Lil replied before muttering under her breath. "Better than Modern SpongeBob..."

"Oh, yeah, laugh it up, Wooldoor!" Spanky scoffed. "But I.S.R.A.E.L is after us. No one can hide from I.S.R.A.E.L! What are we gonna do?!"

"You heard The Jew Producer," Foxxy replied. "They want us dead because we's cancelled! So if we can get Drawn Together back on the air, we can save our asses!"

Yeah, right, Foxxy," Xandir rolled his eyes. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I dunno, but we can start with that girl who stole our timeslot!" Foxxy glared. "The Suck my Taint girl, she sound like she could help."

Everyone else then muttered in agreement.

"Well, I'm not fake," Clara argued. "I'm going back to my kingdom. You are all welcome to join me, my father: The King, will keep all of us safe from I.S.R.A.E.L."

"I do like being saved." Xandir agreed.

"Ling-Ling like being safe also, but must protect Mike-san and Lil-san." Ling-Ling replied.

"Molly and me always dreamed of going to Disneyworld." Captain Hero smiled. 

"WE PROMISED TO GO TO DISNEYWORLD FOR LEAH'S FIRST FAMILY VACATION!" Xandir suddenly shouted.

"Well, like a collosme bag, I'm definitely on Mama Foxxy's side." Mike decided.

"Me too," Spanky added. "I like being a reality TV star."

"Yeah, we need to get our show back, otherwise I have to go back to my old gig of exposing myself to children and that Union has the worst health plan." Wooldoor said.

"I don't wanna know." Lil groaned. 

"Fine," Xandir replied. "Then I guess we're splitting up. Uh, how do we decide who gets the Mystery Van?"

"Wait a minute, where's Toot?" Mike asked.

"LATER, ASS BAGS!" Toot yelled out as she drove off in the van while flipping off the others and Leah was in the back in her car-seat.

"Toot, wait, come back!" Mike cried out.


	4. Chapter 4

Leah giggled and sprawled as she sat in her car-seat.

"Don't worry, Leah, we're getting away from these awful people," Toot told her baby. "On the plus side, you won't remember them." She then suddenly felt bad about leaving Xandir and Mike like that.

"Da Da." Leah uttered out.

"Aw, I can't leave them behind!" Toot cried out. "They were the only ones who cared about me! Even if Xandir was dating Princess Rosalie when I first met him..."

"Da... Da... Daddy." Leah continued.

"Oh, you're right, we'll go back for him and Mike," Toot told her baby daughter. "Lil too since she's so close with Mike."

"Lil, I have an idea," Mike told her girlfriend. "I want you and Ling-Ling to go with Captain Hero, Xandir, and Clara because they might need some help."

"Are you sure?" Lil asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life," Mike promised. "Ling-Ling, I want you to go with Lil and listen to what she says, all right?"

Ling-Ling looked to her and soon bowed his head. "Ling-Ling promise not to fail Mike-san."

"Good boy," Mike patted the battle monster on his head. "Now, go, I'll take it from here."

Everyone soon split up as Mike went to join Toot and Baby Leah on the road.

"Mike, I'm sorry that I abandoned you," Toot told her best friend. "Where's Xandir? I need him too."

"Daddy!" Leah piped up once she saw Xandir was walking with the others.

"Toot, pull over!" Xandir called out to the monochrome girl.

"Xandir, what in God's name are you doing?" Clara asked the video game hero. "My kingdom is this way!"

"Sorry, Clara, but I need to be with my daughter," Xandir replied. "She comes first."

"But Xandir!" Clara told him. 

Toot soon pulled over the van so that Xandir could make it inside.

"Mama Foxxy, here's a communicator," Mike told her former adoptive mother. "You can contact me or Lil if you're in trouble."

"Okay, thank you, baby girl, and please, be careful." Foxxy replied.

"I will, you be careful too." Mike replied as she soon got into the van with Xandir, Toot, and Leah and they soon took off.

"She's growing up, Foxxy," Spanky told the fox hybrid woman. "I'm glad that you adopted her."

"Me too." Wooldoor agreed.

Everyone then split up to do what they could to help save Drawn Together. Little did they know, The Jew Producer and I.S.R.A.E.L. were now both after the gang as told by The Boss.

"Oh, it's good to be home..." Clara smiled as she led the others with her to the pink castle where she was born in.

"HALT!" A rhino guard glared with the other. "Who goes there?"

"Guards, it is I, your Princess Clara," Clara replied formally. "You may kiss my feet if you'd like, and once I'm inside, you may execuse them." she then added, referring to Captain Hero, Ling-Ling, and Lil.

"Excuse me?!" Lil glared slightly.

"Oh, just kidding." Clara giggled to the others before slitting her throat with her finger to the rhino guards before shaking her head innocently to the others.

"Don't you know that impersonating a princess is a serial offense punishable by death?!" A rhino guard glared at Clara.

"Don't you know that sucking my dick is a serious offense punishable by fuck you?!" Clara glared back after slapping his hand.

The rhino guard soon growled at her.

"Now let us in at once, or I'll have your children killed!" Clara demanded before looking back to the others calmly. "Yeah... It's good to be home..."

There was soon a royal fanfare heard and the peasants cheered as a horse-drawn carriage was rolling toward the castle.

"It's not Ella from Pahkitew Island, is it?" Lil asked anxiously.

The carriage was opened and it was a young woman with red hair and a purple dress.

"Long live the princess." The rhino guard called before bowing.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Clara asked the other princess.

The villagers gasped. 

"I am The King!" The King glared. 

"The King? You are not the King," Clara replied. "My father is the King, which makes me the princess!"

"Father, I think this peasant has gone mad with the plague!" The redheaded Princess cried out before twirling with her skirt and waving like Miss America. "For everyone knows I am the true princess of the land!"

"I'm pretty sure that Clara is the real princess and this girl is just a floozy." Lil replied.

The villagers then gasped as Lil had insulted their princess.

"My filthy loyal subjects," Clara told the others. "Surely you assholes recognize me."

"IMPOSTOR!" An old woman called out. 

"Impostor!" An old man added. 

The villagers soon yelled out and ranted to Clara and even the horses seemed to hate her. Clara soon looked at her reflection and then back at the redheaded princess.

"Guys, I think that The Jew Producer was telling the truth," Clara said to the others. "I think I'm a fake... I think... We're all fakes!"

"Oh, my God, you know what I think?" Lil replied before crossing her eyes. "DUH!"

"To the dungeon with them!" The King proclaimed.

The guards then had their axes on their necks.

"I hope Mike is doing better than we are." Lil hoped.

Meanwhile, with Mike, Xandir, Toot, and Leah, they were driving in the forest, unknown that someone was watching them.

"I only see three of them." A voice said as they spoke on the phone.

"You know what to do." The Boss commanded.

"Right." A voice replied.

There were three figures all grinning and one on them had red eyes and fangs appear.

"Time for you two to get your revenge." One figure told the others.

"Toot, I think we're lost." Xandir spoke up.

"We're not lost!" Toot replied. "I have a great sense of direction."

"Then where are we?" Xandir asked.

"Well, we're in a creepy forest where people go to die," Toot shrugged. "What do you think, Mike?"

"We're going to have some company..." Mike muttered as her ears twitched and she growled while leaning against the van.

"Company?" Toot and Xandir asked. "What kind of company?"

"Bad." Mike replied.

"Oh, come on, what's the bad company?" Toot scoffed until a weredog jumped on top of the van. "OH, MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT?!"

"That's a weredog," Mike narrowed her eyes. "One of my sworn enemies by nature."

"That's a weredog?!" Xandir asked.

"Yeah, and there's most likely more than just that one." Mike suggested.

"What do we do?" Toot asked.

"Stay in the car and let me handle this," Mike told them as Leah squirmed and whimpered. "Leah needs you guys," She then came out of the van and looked around. "Okay, come on out, I know you're out there."

"Well, hello, Michelene," A voice replied. "It sure has been a while."

"Katherine Thompson," Mike glared once she saw who it was. "They let you out of jail for good behavior?"

"You could say that, what about you and social services?" Mrs. Thompson huffed. "Shouldn't you be in the orphanage waiting for your next serving of thick and watery gruel?"

"You're the one who killed Mama Foxxy's mother and her sister," Mike sneered. "You and your own mother!"

"Oh, she's still alive," Mrs. Thompson smirked. "I've always wanted to try some fox stew."

"You're never gonna get it." Mike sneered.

"And who's going to stop me, you?" Mrs. Thompson scoffed. "You're outnumbered by my weredogs and my partners!"

Two figures soon appeared right beside the ex-school teacher which made Toot and Xandir gasp. "Lula!/Rosalina!" 

"Coo?" Leah babbled innocently.

"It's been a while, Dough Bread." Lula huffed to Toot.

"Oh, that's it," Toot glared. "She's dead."

"Toot, wait, Mike said to stay in the van!" Xandir yelped.

"But that's my slutty sister who needs to be destroyed!" Toot told him.

"Toot, get back in the van!" Mike told her best friend from the Drawn Together household.

"No, my sister must pay finally!" Toot replied.

"Toot, it's too dangerous now!" Mike told her.

"Mike, you have no idea what she's done to me over the years," Toot told Mike. "It's time for her to pay!"

"Toot, I don't want you to get killed." Mike told her as Mrs. Thompson snuck up behind her to kill her with a gun loaded with silver bullets.

Xandir got out of the van and soon shoved Mike down. Mrs. Thompson glared.

"Well, well, there you are," Princess Rosalie glared. "You promised to save me, Xandir, even after you got on Drawn Together!"

"I promised to save you still, but you yelled at me when I called to tell you that I was gay!" Xandir glared back. "Besides, I've been happy with my life. I have a beautiful daughter, and a wonderful girl, and a great little sister who's always been by my side!"

"I'll kill you where you stand, Xandir!" Princess Rosalie glared. 

"How did you escape from Lord Slashstab anyway?" Xandir asked, remembering the last time they talked to each other.

"My new friend helped me out." Princess Rosalie replied as she grinned with beady red eyes.

"Katherine, you didn't!" Mike gasped slightly.

"What didn't she do? "Toot asked.

"She changed them both into weredogs." Mike replied.

"Weredogs?!" Toot gasped.

"Toot, you can help, but you have to follow my lead." Mike told the sex symbol.

"That's right, Michelene," Mrs. Thompson replied. "They're weredogs too... Just like my army..." she then took out a whistle and blew it, summoning an army of weredogs who soon came beside her. "Looks like you're trapped."

"Oh, shit, what are we going to do?" Xandir complained.

"Just stay by me, guys, I know what to do..." Mike replied, though she actually looked nervous for the first time in her life. "I... I think..."

"You think?!" Xandir asked her.

"Well, I never faced this many weredogs before!" Mike admitted.

"Mike, do it, hurry!" Toot told the tomboy as she grabbed onto her arm.

"What are you talking--" Mike was about to ask until she realized what Toot had in mind. "No, Toot, it's too dangerous."

"Please, Mike..." Toot pouted. "For the sake of all of us."

"But it's too dangerous," Mike replied. "I don't want you to go through it."

"We want to help you, always," Xandir said. "Now it's our turn to help you after you've always helped us to help you." he then also held out his arm to her.

"As long as you guys are sure...?" Mike asked them.

"We're sure." Toot and Xandir promised.

"Well, okay, luckily this is temporary," Mike replied. "I also always carry a cure if I ever need to give a temporary bite to people."

"We're doing this for you and Leah." Toot added.

"Okay, I'm sorry if this hurts." Mike told them.

"Mike, I'm a video game hero, how bad can it hurt?" Xandir scoffed slightly.

"Make sure that you hold still..." Mike warned before her fangs popped out and she bit the cartoon sex symbol and the video game hero.

Xandir soon yelled out as this hurt a lot worse than he thought it would and that was just the beginning.

"No, you can't be bit!" Mrs. Thompson called out. "If you are, then that means--"

"Yeah, you're dead, 'cuz I'm gonna kill you like you did to Mama Foxxy's mother and sister." Mike grinned as her eyes turned red.

Toot and Xandir soon changed into werewolves just like Mike so they could face Mrs. Thompson and the other weredogs.

"Oh, my God, Xandir, look at you, you're a werewolf!" Toot gasped before she took a look at herself. "And look at me!" she then grinned eagerly while cracking her knuckles toward her sister.

The werewolves and weredogs tackled each other in a cloud of smoke. The smoke then cleared up and Lula and Princess Rosalie were soon both tied up.

"Nice job, Xandir." Toot approved.

"Hey, like I said, I've had lots of training in my homeworld." Xandir smiled.

"Where is your homeworld anyway?" Mike asked.

"Video Land," Xandir replied. "A lot of video game characters live there. You might've heard the legend of a boy named Kevin who became Captain N: The Game Master way back in the 80's."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that guy," Mike nodded. "Pretty cool dude."

"I'll bring you over sometime," Xandir decided. "I know Princess Lana will love to meet you."

"Hey, guys, I hate to ruin this celebration, but Mrs. Thompson just escaped. "Toot told the others.

What?!" Mike and Xandir asked. 

"She just disappeared," Toot replied. "Like Richie Cunningham's brother from Happy Days and Strawberry Sweetcake from our show."

"I thought you ate her?" Mike asked Toot about Strawberry Sweetcake.

"Oh, yeah, I did." Toot giggled innocently. 

"I'm a werewolf now..." Xandir said to himself as he took a look in a handheld mirror.

"Well, how do you feel?" Mike asked.

"Not bad actually," Xandir admitted. "I thought this'd be a lot worse than it was."

"There's one thing left to do." Mike said before she changed into a werewolf while roaring loudly at the army of weredogs.

The weredogs soon whimpered like the cowards they were.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Mike snarled at her natural enemies.

"W-W-Who are you talking about?!" A weredog gulped and smiled nervously.

"You know who I'm talking about, Katherine Thompson, unless you wanna be mauled to death, you had better tell me where she is!" Mike threatened.

"Uhh... Look, what's that over there?" The weredog asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Mike scoffed.

"Aw, crap." The weredog pouted.

"I'm running out of patience," Mike growled as she soon grabbed the weredog by its throat. "Now... WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Okay, okay, she said she was going after that fox human thing!" The weredog confessed. "I don't know why, but that's all I know, I swear!"

"You sure?" Mike snarled.

"Yes, yes, please, let me go, I promise, I won't hurt anyone ever again!" The weredog yelped. "Not all weredogs go to Heaven!" 

Mike sneered before coming back toward Xandir and Toot. "We gotta find Mama Foxxy," she then told the couple. "Apparently Mrs. Thompson's gone after her."

"How come?" Xandir asked.

"Mrs. Thompson and her mother killed Foxxy's mother and sister a long time ago." Mike explained.

"Do you have any way to track her down?" Toot asked.

"I remember her very expensive lavender perfume," Mike replied. "She always wore it whenever we would come into class. It drove Wally Beatles crazy."

"And if we track that down, then we might be able to find Foxxy and the others before Mrs. Thompson does." Xandir said.

"That is, if Foxxy doesn't get killed first." Toot replied.

"I don't want her to go down the path of vengeance like I did when my parents died." Mike said.

"Let's go then, but first..." Toot replied before she took Leah and knelt down to change her diaper. "Little Leah made a messy poo poo, yes, she did~"

"Good job, Toot," Mike smiled. "You're a better mother to Leah than you were with that baby from Nicaragua."

"Oh, uh, hey, Mike?" Xandir said. "How do we change back to normal?"

"Just think about something you enjoy." Mike advised.

Toot and Xandir soon looked to each other before squeezing their eyes shut and they soon went back to normal.

Leah cooed and giggled. "Ma Ma... Da Da..."

"Oh, my God, Mike, we did it," Toot smiled. "We actually did it!"

"I knew you could do it." Mike smiled.

Toot soon finished up changing Leah and picked her up in her arms. 

"Come on, guys, we better find Mama Foxxy before Mrs. Thompson does." Mike told the others.

"But what are we going to do about them?" Xandir asked while pointing to Lula and Princess Rosalie who were still tied up.

"Hmm..." Mike hummed in thought. 

"How about letting us go?" Lula asked.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Toot snapped.

"Pretty please with diabetic inducing sugar on top?" Lula asked as she gave puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" Mike, Toot, and Xandir replied as they refused to trust Lula and Princess Rosalie any more.

Leah then babbled and hit her baby botttle on her aunt's head.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BRAT!" Lula snapped. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Leah whimpered from that and hid underneath her mother's shoulder.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, LULA, YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BE IN THIS BABY'S LIFE, AND I'LL MAKE DAMN WELL SURE OF IT!" Toot glared before cooing and comforting Leah. "Oh, Leah, I'm sorry you had to hear Mommy yell, but Auntie Lula deserves it cuz she's such a bitch."

"Toot, why don't you, Leah, and Mike get in the van?" Xandir suggested. "I'll be just a second, I wanna talk to these two first."

"Okay, come on, Mike." Toot nodded.

Mike followed after her best friend to the van as Xandir was going to talk to the two women.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" Lula demanded.

"Okay, just hear me out, this is going to be a lot to take in..." Xandir replied.

"What, you leaving me for that fat cow after pretending to be gay?" Princess Rosalie sighed. "This is more humiliating than being Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, and they're dating plumbers!"

"That you realized that I'm way prettier than my fat sister?" Lula added.

"No!" Xandir replied.

"What is it then?" Princess Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Lula added.

"Just a little warning," Xandir cautioned them. "Don't you dare come near Toot, Leah, and Mike, and especially Leah... She's my little girl."

"Oh, I think your 'precious' little girl won't be alive much longer," Lula smirked. "After all, The Boss will deal with all of you, especially her."

"You better stay away or else I'll use my secret weapon on you." Xandir glared as he drew out his sword.

"Oh, please don't kill me with that sword," Lula mocked. "I'm so scared."

A bird soon flew by before Xandir sliced it with his sword, killing it instantly and it made blood draw out all over the place. Lula and Princess Rosalie's jaws soon dropped and they were then shaking like leaves.

"Are we clear?" Xandir asked before he put his sword back. "We're clear... Now, if you'll excuse me..." he then walked off to join Mike, Toot, and Leah so they could get back on the road.

"I feel more attracted to him than my code had designed me to believe." Princess Rosalie commented.

Lula was about to say something, but Xandir turned around, growling like a wolf to his prey.

"Here, Leah, listen to some Raffi~...." Toot smiled to her baby and soon put on a CD with the song Banana Phone. "Mm... Banana... I'm hungry..."

Xandir then got into the driver's seat and started the van.

"Did you kill Lula?" Toot asked.

"No, just scared her straight, that's all." Xandir replied.

"Come on, guys, time to hit the road." Toot said.

"Agreed..." Mike nodded, she then looked back to the forest, she could've sworn she saw a teenage girl in the bushes, but when she looked around and looked back, she seemed to disappear which made her shrug. "Luckily I gave Mama Foxxy that communicator so that we can track her down..." she then whispered. "Please don't do anything reckless, Mama Foxxy."

Meanwhile, Foxxy, Spanky, and Wooldoor were sneaking onto the set which belonged to the Suck My Taint Girl. There were two girls in the audience who had special passes in the audience.

"Thanks for letting me come see your famous cousin's show in person, Bebe," The black-haired girl smiled. "You really are a good friend."

"Yeah, well, I just hope this gets your mind off of Stan." The blonde-haired girl replied.

"I hope that he's okay," The black-haired girl hoped. "Wherever he ended up in."

"Oh, my God!" Bebe gasped. "Is that Foxxy Love, Spanky Ham, and Wooldoor Sockbat from Drawn Together?!"

The lights soon dimmed.

"Shh, Wendy, the show's about to start." Bebe told her best friend.

The show soon began as a girl in a pink dress with make-up and a bow on her golden locks appeared on stage as her theme song was being sung all about her.

"I swear that I saw them." Wendy whispered to herself.

As the little girl was singing her theme song, Foxxy, Spanky, and Wooldoor were hiding behind the curtain and gasped as they couldn't believe what they saw.

"It's the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen!" Spanky smiled with tears in his eyes before he wiped them away.

"Don't you see?" The little girl asked the audience after the song ended. "It's the taint cooperate greed, and the taint the politicians will drink out of our economy, it's the lack of personal responsibility!"

"Awww!" The audience awed as they found that adorable.

"That is true." A man commented.

"I never thought of that." Another man added. 

"I normally don't laugh at taint humor, but this is wrapped around an important message." A geeky man concluded.

There was soon another song for the Suck My Taint girl as she danced on stage with glee. Spanky couldn't help but clap along to the beat while the others stared at him slightly. Little did they know, someone in the shadows with evil red eyes was staring them down and it was revealed to be Katherine Thompson. Foxxy sniffed the air before growling and looking around due to being a hybrid woman.

"Are you okay, Foxxy?" Wooldoor asked.

"I smell something." Foxxy replied.

"Spanky, did you do what I think you just did?" Wooldoor asked.

"What? No!" Spanky replied. "You know I always tell you guys!"

"No, I smell something odd." Foxxy said.

"Ah, it's probably nothing." Spanky shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in a dungeon...

Mice in clothes were running all around while an old man struggled as he was chained up against the wall while the others were locked up in a cell.

"This place is gross." Ling-Ling complained.

"Yeah, it smells worse than Phil's room." Lil added.

Clara was crying her eyes out because after realized that she wasn't a real princess, she had nothing but misery on her mind. 

"Oh, don't worry, Clara, it's okay." Lil soothed as she couldn't help, but feel sorry for the fairy tale princess. 

"But I'm not a real princess, my whole life has been a lie!" Clara cried. "If I'm not a princess, then I'm just another beautiful virgin with C-cups and a super tight ass that vigorously vibrates and tastes like wild berries! Who could ever love someone like that?"

"Oh, come on, Clara," Lil replied. "You're over-exaggerating."

"Now Dungeon Master, make sure the guillotine is not too far back on the stage," The King told the executioner beside him with a rhino guard walking behind them. "I want the people in the front row to have to wear rain ponchos."

"My Lord, perhaps you can see it in your heart to let me live here in your kingdom, and give me the opportunity to be the real princess I always thought I was?" Clara prayed to the King. "For I can be just as officially senchen as the princesses in your kingdom. Allow me..." She then took a breath and began to sing from her heart.

The King was impressed with Clara's singing voice and forest animals appeared next to the fairy tale princess.

"Way to go, Clara!" Lil cheered. "I can't believe she's doing it!"

"For fuck's sake, Lil, I'm trying to impress the goddamn king!" Clara glared as Lil interrupted her song before slapping her with a bird. "And I can't fucking sing with you flapping your dick sucking lips like that!"

"Excuse me, what the fuck did you just say, you fucking bitch?!" Lil glared back.

The King soon glared and growled at the both of them.

"Uh..." Clara smiled nervously to the King and soon sang again, though the bird's severed head fell from her hand and she smiled nervously.

"Guards!" The King demanded. "Tomorrow, off with their heads!"

"No, wait, please!" Clara begged as she soon grabbed a hold of the king.

"Release the king, you vile peasant." A rhino guard demanded.

"Captain Hero, do something, you're a superhero!" Lil told him as she wouldn't change into Dark Queen with witnesses around.

"Oh, yes, of course," Captain Hero smiled before covering Molly's eyes as she was now rotting and decaying. "Close your eyes, Baby, you shouldn't see this."

"Captain Hero!" Lil yelped as the rhino guard began to lower his ax as Clara held onto The King.

Captain Hero didn't do anything since he was too busy paying attention to Molly. The rhino guard soon began to lower the ax. Lil grabbed onto Clara and pulled her back as the ax lowered, only cutting off a hair from Clara's chocolate-brown hair.

"You... You saved me..." Clara told Lil out of shock.

"Of course," Lil replied. "You're Mike's friend. Even if you were being a little bit of a bitch."

Clara then pulled Lil into a hug and cried. Lil's eyes widened, as she just actually let Clara hug her since she seemed to be going through a lot right now.

Meanwhile with the others at the TV Station...

"You were amazing out there, Malinda," Bebe smiled to the star of the Suck My Taint show as the girl was powdering her face and sitting in her make-up chair. "I bet you could make Shirley Temple eat her heart out."

"Why thank you," The star smiled back. "I'm glad that you guys could come."

There was then a knock at the door and Bebe went to open it for her famous cousin before she gasped once she saw who it was. It was Foxxy, Spanky, and Wooldoor.

"Excuse me, where's The Suck My Taint girl?" Foxxy asked Bebe.

"S-S-She's in her make-up chair..." Bebe stammered slightly as she was surprised to see the Drawn Together cast.

"Who the heck are you?" Spanky asked Bebe.

"I-I'm Bebe Stevens," Bebe replied. "I'm her cousin... She said I could come see her show live with a friend, so I brought my best friend from South Park."

"Best friend?" Wooldoor asked.

"Wendy Testaburger," Bebe replied before gasping in shock. "Oh, my God, the Drawn Together cast is right here in front of me! I'm such a huge fan of you guys!"

"Who is it, Bebe?" Malinda asked her cousin before she gasped once she saw who was there. "Oh, my goodness, you guys are from Drawn Together! Um... I heard you were all erased?"

"You know who we are?" Spanky asked her in surprise.

"Well of course I do, silly," Malinda smiled. "Like my cousin, I'm like the tantiest fan of Drawn Together ever! We ain't missed an episode!"

"Well, good, 'cuz we need your help Suck My Taint Girl," Foxxy told the blonde girl. "We were cancelled and need to get back on TV."

"Well of course you were cancelled!" Malinda smiled innocently. "You guys were filthy and offensive without ever having a point!"

"A p-p-p-pa... Pa... Po...Po... Po... Poi...Poi... Aah... Poi... Ohh...Ohh... Ahh... Oint?" Wooldoor stammered.

"Yeah!" Malinda smiled. "You know, like social commentary... Everybody knows that these days, if you wanna be raunchy and funny on TV, you also need to be relentlessly preachy!"

"Too bad we never had a point." Wooldoor pouted.

"Hey, you know what you guys should do?" Bebe spoke up. "You should go to Make-A-Point Land to get yourselves a point from the Make-A-Point Wizard. Our parents like to go there sometimes, and then you'll be back on the air in no time."

"That's a great idea, Bebe Cakes!" Malinda cheered to her cousin.

"Make A Point... Wizard..." Wendy repeated wearily as she looked entranced somehow. "Maybe... He can make me win Stan back... And Stan will be mine... And no one else's..."

"Really? Because if you're lying, I'll cut you!" Wooldoor grinned darkly to the Suck My Taint girl as he held out a knife toward her. "I'll cut you to the fucking bone!"

"Ooh, can you take us to Make-A-Point Land, Suck My Taint Girl?" Foxxy hopefully asked the child star.

"Well... I shouldn't really be seen with you guys... Especially for Bebe and Wendy's sake..." Malinda paused for a moment. "But... I could be convinced if you introduce me to the rest of the Drawn Together gang!"

"Oh, that would be awesome!" Bebe smiled to her cousin.'

"Huh, whatya say?" Malinda smiled cute and innocently. "Is it a deal?"

"Pretty please?" Bebe begged. "Oh, Wendy, this will be the best weekend ever!"

"Stan... Marsh... Belongs to me..." Wendy muttered out as she looked determined to find the Make A Point Wizard to help her win Stan back.

"Is Xandir going to be there?" Bebe asked.

"Um... Maybe?" Foxxy shrugged.

"I'll be there!" Bebe cheered.

"Must... Destroy... Anyone who isn't Stan..." Wendy muttered.

"Uh, cous, is your friend okay?" Malinda asked Bebe about Wendy. "She looks like she's going to have a nervous breakdown."

"Oh, no, not again," Bebe said about Wendy. "Um... She's just having some personal issues right now."

"She belongs in a hospital for crazy people." Spanky suggested.

Back in the dungeon...

Clara continued to cry miserably as she curled up in a ball on the cold dungeon floor. 

"No, Molly, you're the cutest," Captain Hero giggled to the corpse. "No, you are."

Lil and Ling-Ling looked at each other as they were the only sane people left in the room.

"What should we do?" Lil asked the battle monster.

"Maybe we break them up?" Ling-Ling asked about Captain Hero and Molly.

"Hmm... Since he is Xandir's best friend, I'll do Xandir a favor, so, here's what we'll do..." Lil replied before whispering a plan to him. "Got it? Now, follow my lead and try not to mess up."

"Ling-Ling understand what Lil-san says..." Ling-Ling sighed as Mike made him promise to do whatever Lil asked him to do. 

"Come on, Ling-Ling." Lil told him.

Ling-Ling then followed after Lil as they came toward Captain Hero and the rotting corpse while Clara cried her eyes out.

"What was that, Molly?" Lil asked aloud. "You have an escape plan, and we'll be out of here in no time?"

"Really, Molly?" Captain Hero beamed. "Oh, that's awesome!"

"Right!" Lil smirked to Captain Hero. "Well, Molly, the guards are coming, and we can't wait to see your plan in action!"

Molly of course just laid there since she was dead and was even decaying due to being dead for quite a while now, but Captain Hero just found her more attractive.

"Come on, you're embarrassing me in front of Mike's lesbian girlfriend!" Captain Hero complained.

The rhino guards were soon marching right past them. Molly just laid there as flies buzzed around her.

"Oh, maybe they were right about you," Captain Hero scoffed as he folded his arms. "Maybe we should just break--"

"Oh, man, that prisoner doesn't look so hot." A rhino guard said to the other.

"She's pale, and that rat is eating her eyeball." The other rhino guard added.

A rat was indeed literally eating the dead woman's eyeball.

"We better do something." The first rhino guard suggested.

The other rhino guard soon went over to the keys while mumbling to himself. 

"Oh, clever, clever..." Captain Hero chuckled to Molly's 'plan'.

The rhino guards soon unlocked the cell door and came into the cell as Molly rotted. Captain Hero was right behind them, but Lil then tapped his shoulder.

"Let me handle this." Lil volunteered.

Captain Hero nodded and decided to let the brunette girl handle this. The rhino guards soon gathered around as Lil approached them. Lil grabbed the rhinos and banged their heads together like coconuts, knocking them out.

"Molly, your plan worked like a charm!" Captain Hero smiled proudly as he picked up the rotting old corpse. "Oh, I'm so happy... Later on, I'm gonna let you fuck me in the mouth~"

"Goddamn it!" Lil complained.

"Now, let's get out of here." Captain Hero suggested.

Everyone except for Clara followed the superhero and saw three rhino guards playing cards.

"Hey, the prisoners have escaped!" One rhino guard called out before flipping the table over to chase after them.

"Come on, Clara." Lil told the princess.

"No, I have nothing to live for anymore," Clara sulked. "I'm not a princess... Now go, I'll slow them down for you, it's the only way."

"Thanks, Clara," Lil told her. "You'll always be a princess to me."

"Tell Mike that she's always been like a sister to me," Clara told Lil as a tear rolled down her face. "And I'm sorry that I won't be able to see her graduate."

Lil frowned as she couldn't help but feel sorry for Clara before going off with the others.

"Wait, Lil, do me one favor?" Clara requested.

"I'm not telling Foxxy anything racist." Lil said to the princess.

"No, Lil, just life your lesbian life to the fullest!" Clara praised.

"Will do." Lil promised.

"Every day is a gift." Clara advised.

"Gotcha." Lil nodded.

"You and Mike are very special to each other," Clara continued. "Hold her close and tell her with all your heart that you can't marry her. The Bible forbids it."

"Okay, I gotta go." Lil replied.

"Oh, and one more thing," Clara continued before she soon took off her necklace and handed it to the brunette girl. "Give this to Mike. My mother gave it to me before she died, and I want her to have it because I know that I won't make it."

"Oh, Clara..." Lil said as she looked extremely touched by the gift. "You didn't have to do that... Oh, look, there's a little note in it..."

"Yes, it was from my father before they had their first date." Clara replied softly. 

"'Regina, take this necklace as a token for my affections and will never ever replace you for you are my whole kingdom of love, Sincerely Yours, Reuben'." Lil read aloud as that was so sweet and touching, even if she had never met Clara's father.

"Now, go," Clara told Lil. "Take good care of Mike, I know that you will be perfect for her."

"I'll never forget this, Clara," Lil promised. "Even though I always thought that you were a bitch."

"It's all right," Clara replied. "I was harsh to you too, and I'm sorry, but I need to go now."

Lil soon quickly hugged the fairy tale princess and soon ran off.

"Goodbye, try not to adopt!" Clara called out to Lil before glaring toward the guards and she took two torches to go fight against the rhino guards. 

Clara's voice soon yelled out and there was a slicing sound as blood splattered on the wall.

"Okay, how we get through the door?" Ling-Ling wondered.

"Umm..." Lil wondered herself before she took out Ling-Ling's Pokemon card to see his battle moves. "Ling-Ling, Sever Skull of Adversaries!" 

Ling-Ling soon growled as he grew yellow spikes on his back and soon charged toward the door to bring it down like a Pokemon in a battle against other Pokemon.

"Good job, Ling-Ling." Lil approved.

The trio then went inside the carriage and the horses took off. The trio cheered in victory.

"Molly has saved the day!" Captain Hero cheered.

Lil and Ling-Ling just responded with deadpan looks on their faces. There was soon a bomb in the background which made them yelp and spin around.

"HOLY FUCK, IT'S I.S.R.A.E.L!" Lil yelped as she looked out the carriage window to see the robot with The Jew Producer. 

"Uh, hey, guys, how are ya?" The Jew Producer greeted casually. "Uh, I'd get the hell out of here if I were you."

"Huzzah!" Captain Hero called out as he pulled on the reigns of the horses.

I.S.R.A.E.L shot the bomb, erasing the horses, making them fall off the cliff while the robot is chasing after them. Everyone screamed from inside of the carriage as this looked like the end. I.S.R.A.E.L soon flew after them.

Meanwhile...

Foxxy, Spanky, and Wooldoor looked very exhausted as they were still walking.

"So tired..." Wooldoor gasped. "So very, very, very tired..."

"Don't you give up, fool horse," Foxxy muttered wearily. "We got to make it to the kingdom to get the rest of our gang so we can all get to Make-A-Point Land."

"And then we still need to find Toot, Xandir, and Mike," Spanky replied. "This is a joke! We'll never find everyone!"

The music soon suddenly stopped.

"I said, we'll never find everyone!" Spanky repeated himself as this usually happened in movies. 

Nothing happened at first, but the carriage was soon coming toward them all.

"Look, there they are, and I.S.R.A.E.L!" Foxxy noticed.

Spanky jumped into Foxxy's arms as a bomb almost hit him.

"Okay, Lil, just think of a plan, because Captain Hero is obviously not going to be any help..." Lil told herself nervously before she then had an idea she then turned into a shadow and then rescued Foxxy, Spanky, and Wooldoor to teleport them inside the carriage and changed back to normal.

"And we're back together again!" Wooldoor beamed. "Wait a minute, where's Clara?"

"Clara?" Lil sighed. "She's dead... She died saving us."

"Oh, no!" Wooldoor gasped sadly. 

"But Lil have her necklace." Ling-Ling spoke up.

"Yes, but I'm giving this to Mike." Lil told the others.

"I'm sure that she would love to have it." Foxxy agreed.

Unknown to them, the Jew Producer and I.S.R.A.E.L were still right behind them.

In the forest, The Smurfs were gathered around for the funeral of Papa Smurf.

"Ashes to ashes, Smurf to Smurf." Brainy Smurf told the others.

"I'm glad that you're dead, you bastard!" Smurfette yelled out. "I hope you Smurf in Hell for what you've done to me in front of our kids, I hope you Smurf in Hell, and ruining our good name with that live-action adaption of our beloved series starring Neil Patrick Harris!" she then spat onto the headstone and cried.

"It's okay, sweetie," Hefty Smurf comforted Smurfette. "Our long national nightmare is over; he can't hurt us anymore. The most important thing is that you survived... We all survived."

Smurfette then hugged Hefty Smurf while crying. The carriage then ran over suddenly, killing all of the Smurfs.

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SIIIICK!" Lil yelled out as they spun out of control.

"Say goodbye, Drawn Together." I.S.R.A.E.L droned as she looked around for the carriage until she finally spotted her target.

"I really wish Mike were here right now!" Wooldoor cried out.

"NOOOO!!" The Jew Producer yelled out to the robot and soon blocked its vision away from the locked target.

"Can't see!" I.S.R.A.E.L cried out before flying out of control. "I can't see!"

The carriage then fell into the lake and water was rising up inside of the carriage.

"Holy crap, I can't open the door!" Foxxy yelped as she tried to open the door. "We're going to drown!"

"MIKE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Wooldoor cried out. "WE NEED YOU!"

"Don't worry, people, I'll get us out!" Spanky smirked before unzipping his pants and somehow his penis became a drill and he put it against the carriage which only made a hole in the wall leak out with more and more water. "Uh... That wasn't well thought out."

The others soon panicked and yelled out as they were going to drown to death.

I.S.R.A.E.L and The Jew Producer looked out as the carriage soon dropped to under the water and the bubbles had stopped.

"NOOOOOO!!!" The Jew Producer yelled out as I.S.R.A.E.L roboticly laughed in victory. "I loved you!"

"The Drawn Together gang is forever gone," I.S.R.A.E.L reported before grabbing the Jew Producer and flying away with him. "Okay, we're on our way."

Unknowing to them, a familiar van caught up to the others.

"Molly, this may be it for us." Captain Hero told the corpse in his arm.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?!" Ling-Ling yelped. 

"Commentary!" Foxxy said once she had an idea.

"Um, commentary?" Lil asked.

"Commentary," Foxxy told her. "They usually have the authors commentate on these things. Let's listen to the commentary, and maybe they'll tell us how to get out of here."

"It's too late, we're all gonna die!" Wooldoor yelped.

"We have to try!" Lil replied before taking out the TV remote and clicked on the main menu before clicking on the commentary from PerkyGoth14 and CartoonNetwork90sFan. "And PLAY!"

"So, yeah, this fan fiction is going good." CartoonNetwork90sFan commented.

"I hear them!" Wooldoor told the others.

"Yeah, how do you think I feel?" PerkyGoth14 replied through Wooldoor's cries for help. "Each chapter I've uploaded so far has been over 1,000 words in editing."

"How do we get out of here?!" Wooldoor cried out.

"Shut the fuck up and listen!" Foxxy glared at him.

"I should charge people on DeviantART for more chapters, see how they like it." PerkyGoth14 laughed sadistically.

"That's not a bad idea, you should just do that to see how they like it, especially with the haters and trolls with their bad comments." CartoonNetwork90sFan agreed.

"What am I listening to?" Wooldoor asked.

"Some people just say I'm a bad writer, but I don't even care anymore," PerkyGoth14 scoffed. "When you get to be my age, you learn not to give a shit... Like, oh, you hate me, big deal, I have like over 100,000 page views on DeviantART, and people sucking my imaginary dick to get more stories from me."

"Ugh, get to the point!" Wooldoor complained.

"So, um, now, they're all underwater, but Mike and the others haven't come back from the chapter we brought back my OC and Xandir's girlfriend from the second episode, and of course Mrs. Thompson from Kids Next Door, and a brief cameo for a future crossover story, because, it's fan fiction, we can do whatever we want as long as there's no Mary Sues or anyone's out of character." PerkyGoth14 narrated.

"Wait, who did they say was back?!" Foxxy yelped.

"Who's Mrs. Thompson?" Spanky asked.

"A no good ex-school teachin' weredog," Foxxy growled. "She killed my mama and sista!"

"And you're gonna kill her just for a path of vengeance just like Batman." Captain Hero said like he saw that coming.

"Damn right I am." Foxxy replied.

"Another Batman wannabe..." Captain Hero muttered. "Is fan fiction even original anymore?"

"Sometimes, we don't even follow the script, because we're the authors and can do whatever we want." CartoonNetwork90sFan said.

"That, and it keeps the story fresh and our own thing." PerkyGoth14 added.

"Who would listen to this shit?" Ling-Ling complained about the commentary.

"We're that awesome," CartoonNetwork90sFan said. "I mean, I love stories, I like adding stuff in it, I mean, so we don't have to follow the whole script."

"It makes it unique for both me and the storyline." PerkyGoth14 replied.

"You have got to be shittin' me..." Foxxy muttered as the authors talked about nonsense instead of a way to get them out of this.

"How the Hell are we gonna get them out of there?" CartoonNetwork90sFan asked. "We don't have any ideas."

"I probably need to go to bed," PerkyGoth14 shrugged. "I get my best ideas whether in bed or in the middle of work. I always thought Lil would do some superhero thing since she's so close with Mike and all, you started the ship after all even if you first had Mike with Eddy from Ed, Edd, n Eddy or Otto from Rocket Power."

"What superhero are they talking about?" Captain Hero asked.

"No one," Lil smiled nervously. "Nothing at all!"

"I mean, you first had her with Blossom like ages ago when you made that story My Prince..." PerkyGoth14 reminded CartoonNetwork90sFan. "Whatever happened with that? Doesn't Lil have a utility belt like Mike did in her backpack in my first crossover requested by you before we became friends?"

"You know, I never thought about that before." CartoonNetwork90sFan admitted.

"For the love of God, this is horrible!" Wooldoor complained.

"Ooh, I gots an idea, gang," Foxxy smiled. "Let's use Ling-Ling as an inflatable raft!"

"Meh, that's not a bad idea," CartoonNetwork90sFan shrugged. "Anything else you want to do?"

"Well, I thought it'd be funny if they had Ling-Ling do some battle moves like a Pokemon or a Digimon..." PerkyGoth14 shrugged. "Like, if you've seen those Pokemon movies, they always do all the work while the people just sit there and command them."

"Ling-Ling, use Severed Skull of Adversaries!" Lil commanded.

Ling Ling grew yellow spikes on his back and tackles the carriage, cracking it very hard, then Foxxy pulled Ling-Ling's tail and changed him into the raft, coming back into the air which made everyone cheer.

"We made it!" Wooldoor cheered. "Wheee!"

"Is that an actual thing?" CartoonNetwork90sFan asked about Ling-Ling's battle move.

"It's on a Pokemon parody card of Ling-Ling," PerkyGoth14 replied. "I thought it'd be interesting."

"Impressive." CartoonNetwork90sFan praised.

"Thank you." PerkyGoth14 replied.

Ling-Ling was soon stretched out into an inflatable raft and they all floated on his back as the carriage was no more and they made it to shore.

"Good work, gang," Foxxy smiled. "Now, let's go find Toot, Xandir, Baby Leah, and my little baby Mike."

Everyone then just relaxed as Ling-Ling was taking them to the others. 

Foxxy looked at her reflection in the water as she saw Vendetta and Katherine killing her mother and sister. The hybrid woman glared slightly as she was angered and disgusted for the past, even though it was behind her, she still couldn't let it go because of how heinous the crime was. It was worse than when King Mufasa was killed by his own brother and his brother had hyenas as his followers to kill the heir to the Pride Rock throne who was Mufasa's only cub, a boy named Simba, who managed to overthrow Scar.

"Are you okay?" Lil asked as she looked over to the hybrid woman while coming to her side to check on her.

"Oh... I'm okay..." Foxxy sighed. "Just thinking... About that horrid Vendetta..." 

"Isn't a vendetta a blood feud?" Lil asked.

"Yes, but it's also the name of one of the most heartless were-creatures to ever walk the world." Foxxy sneered.

"I think Mike told me about a weredog with a name like that." Lil replied.

"As soon as I find that bitch, I'm gonna kill her." Foxxy growled.

"Do you really want to do that, take a path of vengeance?" Lil asked Foxxy. "Killing Katherine Thompson won't bring back your mother or your sister."

"I know, but I can't stand that woman," Foxxy narrowed her eyes. "I just don't want anyone to get Mike neither."

"She told me that there's this Straight-A student in her school named Valerie who is also a weredog..." Lil explained. "She and Mrs. Thompson are basically allies."

"I just gotta do something about this," Foxxy told her. "I don't wanna hide and be like the frightened little girl that I used to be."

"I'm really sorry about your mother and your sister..." Lil said to Foxxy. "I can't imagine being without my mother... I mean, my friend Chuckie lost his mother."

"When?" Foxxy asked.

"He was only a baby when it happened..." Lil explained. "She got very sick, I think Mom and Dad said that she had cancer."

"Poor little guy." Foxxy commented.

"But he's very happy now and has a step-mother and even a step-sister," Lil continued. "Mike told me that you're the best mother that she had ever had, she loves to talk about you a lot, she said that you made her very happy with her life."

Foxxy sighed. "That means a lot to me, 'cuz I've had trouble with kids in the past..."

"You had your own kids?" Lil asked.

"Oh, yeah, long time ago, like Kwametta and Ray-Ray..." Foxxy nodded. "Not to mention Timmy... Oh, Little Timmy, Mommy misse you..." she then sighed as she went back to focus. "I really enjoy Mike's company. Sometimes I wish that she was my real kid."

"I hear a lot about Little Timmy..." Lil replied. "Why did you have to give him up?"

"I met a bad guy..." Foxxy sighed. "He really pressured me, and left me alone and soon, Little Timmy was born... I thought he would be happier than me just raising him since I didn't know what to do with my life, so I gave him up to foster care as soon as I had the chance."

"Does he know who you are?" Lil asked.

"No, I don't want him to know anyway," Foxxy replied. "He shouldn't know who and what his real mother is."

"That must've been rough, Foxxy..." Lil frowned. "Is that why you adopted Mike before you came on Drawn Together?"

"Yes, I just wanted to have a child to make my life happier than it could ever had been." Foxxy nodded.

"And Mike was the one who made you happy." Lil concluded on a happy note.

"You got it..." Foxxy replied with a sigh.

Lil looked to Foxxy and soon gently squeezed her hand as they drifted off in the water with the others.

Confession

"Now the only ones we need are Toot, Xandir, and Mike, so we're off in our journey within another journey to find them," Foxxy told the camera. "A journey of excitement and adventure for us all... Forever. Until I realized I could've just used the communicator to find them."

End of Confession

"Hello? Hello! Is anyone there?!" Foxxy called out as she used the communicator Mike gave to her before they split up.

"Mama Foxxy, is that you?" Mike's voice replied.

"Yes, honey child, it's me, where are you?" Foxxy replied.

"Oh, Mama Foxxy, thank God!" Mike said on the other line before looking over as Xandir drove so Toot could nap with Leah. "Uh, Xandir, where are we now?" 

"I'm not sure..." Xandir replied. "It kinda looks like Las Vegas."

"We're in Las Vegas." Mike informed.

"How in the heck did you guys end up there?!" Spanky asked.

"Sorry, guys, but we had to get away from some weredog traffic." Mike told the others.

"Are you guys okay?!" Lil yelped.

"Yeah, we're fine, but we met up with an old friend of mine." Mike replied sarcastically.

"Katherine Thompson?" Lil guessd.

"Yeah, along with Toot's sister Lula and Xandir's ex-girlfriend, Princess Rosalie." Mike replied.

"It was pretty gruesome, but we got to handle it okay, a lot better than I thought we would." Xandir added.

"That's good," Lil told them, though mostly Mike. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Where's Clara?" Mike asked. "I thought that she was with you guys."

Lil turned as around shadows covered her eyes, not knowing what to say. "Mike... Clara is dead..." she soon revealed. "She died saving us so that we could escape."

"Clara's dead...?" Mike repeated uneasily.

"She sacrificed her own life to save us," Lil nodded. "She also wants me to give you her necklace that her mother gave her before she died."

"I... I don't know what to say..." Mike murmured.

"She also said that she's sorry for always giving you a hard time and that you were always like a sister to her." Lil continued.

Mike didn't say anything, but looked upset as if she was about to cry.

"We can meet you up there." Lil suggested.

"That's fine." Mike said before hanging up.

'Are you okay, Mike?" Xandir asked out of concern.

"Clara's dead." Mike replied.

"Clara's dead?!" Toot looked paler than usual. 

"Apparently she died trying to save Lil and the others..." Mike bowed her head in silence. "And the last thing I said to her was really mean..."

"I think it's all my fault," Mike sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I should've been there."

"Oh, Mike..." Xandir frowned. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Mike told him with angry tears in her eyes. "I yelled at Clara and now she's dead! I should've helped them!"

"Mike, don't beat yourself up like this!" Toot told her.

"Stop the car," Mike said. "I wanna get off this ride. I need to be alone now."

Xandir stopped the van and Mike got out of the van and took off.

"Mike, wait, come back!" Toot called out.

Mike ignored them all and just kept walking off. Xandir and Toot looked concerned for Mike as she went away.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike soon went to the edge of one cliff and stared up at the night sky with tears in her eyes. "What do I think I'm doing?" she asked herself. "I'm no superhero, I'm just a super zero... I'm trying to avenge my parents' deaths, but they are probably so ashamed of me right now... Who do I think I am?" she then cupped her face with bitter tears in her eyes. "I should just quit while I'm ahead. I couldn't even save the one who was the most important so very important to me... I'm so sorry, Clara, this is all my fault."

Mike soon clamped her hands over her eyes and she began to cry out of misery.

"Don't be upset, Mike, it's not your fault," A voice told the tomboy. "It was never your fault."

Mike looked over and gasped as she saw a certain fairy tale princess. "Clara!"

"Hello, Mike." Clara replied.

"Clara, Lil told me you were dead!" Mike told the fairy tale princess.

"I am dead," Clara clarified. "I've been sent over to help you out with your troubles."

"Clara, I'm so sorry, it was my fault that you died." Mike told her.

"Why would it be your fault?" Clara asked.

"I should've gone with you..." Mike said after trying to hug Clara only to phase right through her. "I would've protected you from whoever killed you."

"No, Mike, this is my fault," Clara told her. "I should've listened to you and I shouldn't have gone back to my kingdom, I even found out that The King wasn't even my real father."

Mike bowed her head as she still cried.

"Oh, Mike, please don't cry..." Clara soothed.

"Clara... Could you maybe sing me a song?" Mike asked. "You might've been a pain back at the house, but your songs always made me feel safe, especially when the woodland animals would come to you."

"Of course, Mike," Clara replied. "Anything for you."

"Thank you." Mike nodded.

A soft and sweet tune soon filled the air in the background and Clara soon sang a song about Mike being an orphan, but it was actually sweet, kind, and warm without any homophobic or sexist slurs in it, not even anything racist, sounding like a true Disney song other than Clara's bully song or her song about French kissing Foxxy in the hot tub. Mike smiled, wiping her eyes from the tears where she has been crying.

Clara frowned as she felt sad for Mike.

"Clara, I'm really sorry," Mike sniffled to the fairy tale princess. "I'm sorry for everything I said... And now you're dead."

"Well, I know I'm not a true Disney princess now," Clara smiled weakly. "I died and usually my mother or the villain after me has to die."

"You'll always be a princess to me." Mike replied.

"Thank you, Mike," Clara said. "I'm really sorry for ever giving you a hard time."

"I'm sorry for spitting in your mouth in your sleep or flushing the toilet when you shower." Mike said.

"That was you?" Clara asked before sighing. "Well, I guess I deserved it... I'm also now about to find out whether I go to Heaven or Hell... Oh, well, look on the bright side... I'll get to see my mother again. Oh, I even got to meet your parents, and they're very proud of you."

"You saw my parents?" Mike's eyes widened.

"Yes, and they are very proud of you for all that you have ever done," Clara explained. "I'm also very proud of you, but now it's time for you to go and save the others."

Mike blinked with tears in her eyes. "But... What if someone else dies?"

"Mike, please, you must go back and have faith in yourself," Clara encouraged. "I believe in you..."

"I believe in you too." A different female voice said before Mike and Clara looked up to see a woman with long dark brown hair in a flowing white gown, a golden halo, and wings came down.

"Mother!" Clara gasped once she recognized who the woman was.

"Queen Regina..." Mike muttered in surprise.

"Hello, my dear." Queen Regina greeted.

"Oh, Mother, I thought that Daddy loved me, but--" Clara began.

"My little princess, that man you always thought was your father wasn't," Queen Regina told her. "That was actually King Simon, your father's brother, they had always hated each other."

"Father never told me anything about him having a brother." Clara replied.

"They were rivals for a long, long time before your birth." Queen Regina told Clara.

"King Reuben always seemed so distant from what I heard from Clara's childhood stories." Mike commented.

"Am I still a princess then?" Clara asked her mother.

"Of course you are, you always been and always will be our little princess." Queen Regina nodded.

"Oh, Mother..." Clara sniffled before hugging her mother. "I missed you so much..."

"Curse the drunk carriage driving..." Queen Regina sighed as she remembered her unfortunate demise. 

"I'm sorry if I was ever racist too..." Clara pouted. "Or homophobic... I was just doing how Father raised me."

"Don't worry, sweetie; you could never disappoint me," Queen Regina cooed. "I'm not mad at you."

Mike looked very emotional. 

"Come, Clara, it's time." Queen Regina told her daughter as it was now time to go to Heaven.

"Yes, Mother," Clara nodded before she went over to the tomboy to give her one last hug. "Goodbye, Mike... Go on and save the others for me... And your parents."

"Goodbye, Clara..." Mike muttered.

Clara and Queen Regina waved to Mike together and they soon both faded into transparent figures, becoming pure white ghost balls and soon flew up to Heaven as the clouds opened up to show a golden glow to suck them both up into the afterlife. Mike looked down at the river and her reflection changed into her superhero alter ego, Action Girl. A certain white wolf came up behind Mike.

Mike turned to see her. "Aniu..."

"Greetings, my child..." Aniu greeted the tomboy. "You seemed troubled, until the princess and queen spoke to you... Do you know what to do now?"

"Yes, Aniu," Mike nodded to the white wolf. "I must protect my family and make sure that nothing will happen to them just like with what happened to Clara."

"Very good, my dear," Aniu replied. "Just follow your heart."

"I will." Mike promised.

Aniu then tilted her head back and she let out a howl. Mike let out a howl as well when the white wolf spirit disappeared back into Heaven. The tomboy looked at her reflection again as she saw her superhero alter ego again.

"I know what I have to do." Mike told herself as she now felt more determined than any other time in her whole life.

"You mean both of us." Action Girl replied.

"I swear, I must be going crazy!" Mike gasped about that. "'Cuz I can hear my own alter ego talking to me!"

"This is a self journey into your mind." Action Girl told Mike.

"Journey into my mind?" Mike repeated.

"Yes," Action Girl replied. "Your family needs you."

"You mean us." Mike corrected.

"Huh?" Action Girl asked.

"It's our family," Mike smiled a bit. "Because you're a part of me."

"You know what I mean, genius." Action Girl replied.

"Wow, was I really that deadpan when I was young?" Mike asked.

"You're the one who made me after the death of your parents," Action Girl pointed out. "You wanted to avenge them, don't you rememeber that?"

"I do remember that," Mike nodded. "After hearing about their death, I decided to avenge them."

"And do you want that rust bucket son of a bitch to win and kill the family you had never had before?" Action Girl continued.

"Of course not," Mike said. "I want to protect them."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Action Girl asked Mike.

"I'm going to protect them," Mike replied. "Even if it means sacrificing my life, then so be it."

"And I'm going to help you help them since they're also my family." Action Girl agreed.

"I'm ready if you're ready for it." Mike nodded.

"I was born ready, that's how you created me." Action Girl told her alter ego.

"All right, let's do this." Mike decided.

"You know it." Action Girl smirked.

Soon enough, Mike and Action Girl became one as Mike knew just what to do next.

"Don't worry, Clara," Mike vowed. "I promise that I won't let you down."

Meanwhile, Toot was pacing back and forth while Xandir was feeding Leah her bottle.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore," Toot said to Xandir. "I'm going to check up on Mike."

"Toot, sweetheart, I'm sure she's fine..." Xandir smiled nervously. "Mike's always fine..."

"But she's my best friend and she's heartbroken after hearing about the death of Clara." Toot reminded him.

"I'm sure she's fine, Toot..." Xandir said as he looked down to Leah as she drank her milk.

"Don't you care about her?" Toot asked.

"Of course I do," Xandir said. "She's like the little sister I've always wanted. I'm sure that she's fine, you shouldn't get stressed about it."

"I'm going, Xandir, and that is final!" Toot told him before going off to find Mike.

"Toot, wait, it's too dangerous to go by yourself," Xandir warned her. "Let me go with you just to make sure that Mike is okay."

"No, Xandir, you stay here with Leah, I'll be fine." Toot told him.

"But what if those weredogs or I.S.R.A.E.L are out there?" Xandir asked. "I don't want you to get killed."

"You're the one who won't go after her!" Toot pointed out.

Then they heard a rustling noise in the bushes which made them gasp as they don't know who it was, until they saw Mike coming out. "Mike!" Toot and Xandir called out.

"Hey, guys, did ya miss me?" Mike smirked innocently.

"Oh, my God, Mike, don't scare me like that!" Toot told Mike as she ran to hug the tomboy. "Oh, man, I was so worried that the hair on my legs stood on end!"

"It's okay, Toot, I'm fine," Mike promised. "I was just upset about Clara's death."

"You mean you actually miss her?" Toot asked Mike out of shock.

"Even if she was a racist and homophobic princess, she's still family to me." Mike nodded.

"Oh, Mike, you are so kind." Xandir said as he went over and soon also hugged the tomboy.

"I try my best." Mike replied.

"How did you become so wise, kind, and helpful, Mike?" Toot asked. 

"Someone has to," Mike shrugged in response. "Like my friend Arnold, I asked him why he always looked on the bright side, and he told me that someone has to."

"Even though I don't know them, I know that your parents are very proud of you." Xandir told Mike in comfort.

"Thanks, Xandir, now, before we head out on the road, could we have a moment of silence for Clara's death, please?" Mike requested.

Everyone looked to each other and soon agreed to this. Xandir, Toot, and Mike bowed their heads and closed their eyes to have a moment of silence to respect the now late Princess Clara.

"Okay, let's go." Mike said as she was now ready to move out.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Toot asked.

"Yeah, because I know that Clara wouldn't want me upset over her death." Mike replied.

Mike, Xandir, Toot, and Baby Leah soon went back to move on for their adventure against The Boss and I.S.R.A.E.L.

"So, this is Las Vegas?" Toot asked as she looked around the city. "It's awesome!"

"Okay, Mama Foxxy and Lil are gonna meet us at some restaurant called Mary Anne's Steakhouse." Mike told Toot and Xandir.

"Mm... Steak sounds good right about now..." Toot chuckled in excitement.

"You know what?" Xandir replied. "I have a craving for steak too."

"You guys will get used to it, even though it's just a temporary bite." Mike nodded.

Toot and Xandir got Leah comfortable and they soon rode off to meet Foxxy in Las Vegas.

After a few hours, they arrived at a restaurant called Mary Anne's Steakhouse and went inside.

"Hi there, welcome to Mary Anne's Steakhouse," A waitress greeted. "How many?"

"Three adults and one child." Xandir replied politely as he carried Leah while she cooed and looked all around in wide wonder.

"Okay, follow me." The waitress replied.

The four followed the waitress and noticed that everyone was glaring at them.

"Everyone's looking at us funny and wants me dead..." Toot glared back. "It's my family reunion all over again!"

"Oh, Toot, that's not true." Xandir coaxed.

"These people just got a staring problem." Mike soothed.

The group soon sat down together and Xandir put Leah into a baby seat while they sat at a booth. Leah picked up her fork and spoon before she hit them against the glass and giggled as she made her own music.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Mm... I'll just take a glass of water." Xandir shrugged.

"I'll take a Mountain Dew." Mike said.'

"Dr. Pepper." Toot added.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress replied as she handed them their menus.

The three took their menus while Leah suckled on her fingertips and looked around.

"They're here." The waitress told her manager.

"You know what to do." The manager replied.

The waitress nodded and pulled out a gun. 

"Is it normal to want steak that's fresh and not even cooked?" Xandir asked Mike.

"It happens," Mike replied. "It's like a strong craving, I'll pay for it though."

"You don't have to, Mike." Toot said.

"Oh, but I insist." Mike replied.

"I hope someday Leah will be as sweet, generous and helpful as you." Toot cooed to Mike.

"Hey, look over there." Xandir noticed something out of the ordinary.

The girls saw two figures, both wearing a hoodie and sunglasses, looking back at the four.

"May I help you two?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, we have a reservation." One figure told the waitress.

"You do?" The waitress replied. "From whom?"

"Them," The other figure said while pointing to Toot, Xandir, Mike, and Leah. "We want to sit with them."

"Ah, yes, of course..." The waitress nodded and led the way to the table.

"Do you want applesauce, honey?" Mike cooed to Baby Leah and tickled under her chin. "I bet you do~"

Leah cooed and giggled to Mike.

"Excuse me, but these two want to sit with you." The waitress told the others.

"Who is it?" Toot asked curiously.

The waitress let the two figures sit with them before going off.

"Who are you?" Mike asked the figures.

One figure pulled out a necklace and then put it on the table.

"That's Clara's necklace!" Mike realized.

"You bet it is." The first figure replied.

'Who are you?" Mike demanded.

The figure then lowered her hood down a little bit.

"Lil?!" Mike's eyes widened.

"Mike." Lil replied.

Mike and Lil soon shared a tight hug and embrace with each other like Ruby and Sapphire before breaking out of Jasper's jail with Steven.

"I missed you so much..." Mike whispered with tears in her eyes to Lil. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I know, I'm sorry that I couldn't save Clara." Lil told her.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Mike promised before looking curious. "Uh, who's your friend?"

The figure took off her sunglasses and lowed her hood.

"Mama Foxxy!" Mike gasped again in excitement.

"Come here and give Mama a hug, baby." Foxxy cooed.

Mike soon sniffled as she hugged Foxxy, this was quite an emotional time for her. "I was so worried about you... I thought you were dead..."

"I was so worried about you too, sweetheart." Foxxy sniffled as she hugged Mike.

"You shouldn't be here," Mike warned. "Katherine Thompson is after you."

"I'm not scared of her," Foxxy huffed. "Your girl and I did some talking."

"You did?" Mike asked.

"We did..." Lil nodded.

"About what?" Toot muffled while eating her steak.

"I was talking to Foxxy about revenge against Mrs. Thompson for killing her mother and her sister years and years ago." Lil told Toot.

"I realized that gettin' revenge won't bring 'em back." Foxxy added.

"It won't, but you can still avenge them in your heart." Mike advised.

"I just hope it goes better than the Fall of von Schweetz Castle back in Sugar Rush Kingdom." Xandir added.

"Sugar Rush Kingdom?" Lil asked. "Oh, I love that Sugar Rush Speedway arcade game!"

"Yes, but in Video Land, it's an actual kingdom," Xandir replied. "Now it's up to Princess Vanellope to rule the land."

"I never saw a Vanellope in the game?" Lil replied. "Are you sure that's not a glitch?"

"Nope, she's real, and I can take you to Video Land," Xandir promised. "You, Mike, and any other guests of your choosing."

"Aw, Xandir, you always know just what to say..." Mike replied. "I'd really like to meet that Princess Lana."

"But what the Hell are you guys doing here?!" Toot yelped. "We can't be seen together! You'll get us all killed!"

"You guys got to come with us," Foxxy explained. "You're not safe."

"You have a way to help us all?" Mike asked as Leah nibbled on her napkin.

"I don't know yet, but we gotta get outta here." Foxxy replied.

"I think that there's people in here that want to kill us." Lil said.

The others looked around and saw the everyone looking at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Toot glared at the others. "You guys got a staring problem? Take a picture, you assholes, it'll last longer!"

"Toot..." Xandir tried to settle down his girlfriend.

Foxxy's cell phone rang and it showed Wooldoor on the Caller ID and the hybrid woman answered it. 

'Get out of there now!' Wooldoor warned.

"We gotta move, you guys!" Foxxy told the others.'

The waitress soon pulled out her gun to shoot at the others.

"Oh, my God!" Toot yelped.

The group was dodging the bullets and was about to get out of there until the waitresses, the cooks, and the manager surrounded them.

"Oh, my God, what do we do?!" Xandir panicked.

"Looks like you're surrounded," The manager told the group. "Hey, wait a minute, where's that transsexual boy?"

"This looks like a job for Action Girl." Mike told herself after she had went inside the ladies' bathroom and looked in the mirror.

The waitress glared and looked around with her gun, holding it close before kicking down the mens' room door to look for Mike only to not find her in there before going to check the womens' room. The waitress kicked down the woman's bathroom to see if the tomboy was in there. Mike glared at the waitress.

"Say good night." The waitress glared back, aiming the gun to shoot Mike down and kill her.

Mike grinned and changed into a shadow and disappeared.

"What the?!" The waitress yelped. "Where did you go?!"

Mike hid in the air vent and changed into her superhero alter ego that she made so that she could save everyone important to her. "Time to kick some action." The young tomboy werewolf told herself as she put on her mask.

"Where did he go?" The waitress muttered about Mike's disappearance.

Action Girl soon kicked the waitress into a bathroom stall. The waitress yelped and gurgled. 

Action Girl smirked and soon stuck the waitress's head in the toilet like against the bullies in Sky High. "Now, how about a swirly?" 

"No, please, don't!" The waitress begged.

"Too late." Action Girl replied before flushing.

"MY FOLLICLES!" The waitress called out.

Action Girl soon grabbed the waitress's gun and crushed it with her bare hands. 

"Please, no more, I was just following orders!" The waitress begged.

"Don't tell me, your boss's orders..." Action Girl scoffed. "Well, I'm gonna have a bone to pick with that guy soon and his Transformer wannabe robot."

"I was following my manager's orders too!" The waitress yelped.

"Well, she's going to deal with me eventually in a minute." Action Girl grinned.

"Have a heart, I just got my hair done!" The waitress cried out.

Action Girl rolled her eyes to that as she grabbed the waitress who was now coughing. "Who do you think you are, Sedusa?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The waitress gasped.

"Mm-hmm..." Action Girl hummed firmly in response as it was her job as a superhero. She then heard screaming which made her worry before she looked at the waitress and then tied her up. 

"Hey!" The waitress complained.

"Hey yourself." Action Girl replied.

"Get off of me!" The waitress begged. "I have a little girl who's hungry at home!"

"Well, you should've thought of that before doing all of this." Action Girl said before leaving the bathroom to go and save her family.

"Now then, Drawn Together," The manager darkly told the cast. "Our boss will be pleased to find out that we've had you killed."

Leah sniffled and then cried out loud.

"SHUT THAT KID UP!" The manager demanded.

The cook then took out a knife and put it against Leah. Leah kept crying and it was even worse with the knife against herself despite only being a baby. Xandir saw his daughter had a knife under her which made his left eye twitch and growl, making everyone look concerned.

"Are you okay?" Lil asked.

"What do you think?!" Xandir growled, not angry with her, but angry with the people of the diner threatening to hurt Leah like that.

"Xandir, you're scaring me." Toot trembled.

"Da... Da... Daddy..." Leah still cried.

"Will you shut the fuck up, you little brat?" The cook sneered as hel the knife closer to her neck.

Leah still cried while Xandir changed.

"YOU GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER OR I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF AND DRINK THE FLUIDS!" Xandir snarled as he fully transformed out of rage.

"What the hell?" Foxxy asked.

"Here's a werewolf too, but how?" Lil added.

The cook soon dropped his knife and backed away, looking scared. Xandir snarled as he came toward the cook.

"Daddy!" Leah cried out in misery.

"This is our chance, come on!" Foxxy told the others. "You too, Fatty!"

"Oh, my baby~" Toot cooed as she picked up her daughter and hugged her.

"Mommy." Leah replied.

"Oh, it's okay, Leah, Mommy's here now~" Toot cooed to the baby girl.

"Get away from me!" The cook begged. "Stay back!"

Xandir snarled as he ignored the cook and approached him with hate in his eyes. 

"Still thinking going out to dinner is cool?" Lil deadpanned to the fourth wall.

The manager soon tried to run away, but ran into Action Girl. 

"Going somewhere?" Action Girl glared. "I'm gonna give you a swift kick of action and you can charge it!"

The manager grabbed her gun and shakily points the gun at the superhero.

"Go ahead, shoot me, you can try." Action Girl shrugged with a modest smirk.

"D-D-Don't tempt me, because I will!" The manager replied.

"Then do it," Action Girl shrugged. "I heard you couldn't."

The manager shot at the superhero, but the bullets bounced off her chest.

"Not a bad shot, I'm surprised that you actually did it." Action Girl replied.

"I give up, I didn't even wanna do this!" The manager broke down and fell to her knees. "I'll do anything, just please, don't hurt me, I'm allergic to pain, I break out in DEATH!"

"So, you were following The Boss's orders?" Action Girl narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I'll tell you anything you want, just please don't kill me." The manager begged.

Action Girl soon took a big sniff of the manager to test whether she was good or evil. "You're telling me the truth." She then said.

"I'll tell you whatever you want!" The manager cried out.

"Hmm..." Action Girl hummed firmly. "Anything else I need to know, like this Suck My Taint Girl who has been helping my mama?"

"I don't know anything about that, but a woman stopped by here and was looking for Foxxy Love." The manager informed.

"Which woman?" Action Girl asked.

"I believe her name is Katherine Thompson." The manager replied.

"Mrs. Thompson... Of course..." Action Girl snarled. "Will she stop at nothing?"

"That's all I know, I swear!" The manager yelped. "Does this mean that I'm free to leave now?"

"For now... I might come back for you later..." Action Girl sneered before leaving from the manager.

Action Girl looked around and saw everyone left, expect for Xandir who was about to kill the cook. "Xandir, don't kill him." She then told him.

"But he tried to kill Leah." Xandir defended.

"Yeah, but killing him will make you worse than him." Action Girl replied as the cook whimpered.

"Hmm..." Xandir hummed before backing up from the cook. "Okay, Mike... For you."

"Wait... You know who I am?" Action Girl asked since he called her 'Mike'.

"Well, duh!" Xandir replied. "Who else would risk her own life just to save us? Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me."

"I guess I should've known I couldn't fool you considering where you come from." Action Girl replied.

"Yeah, plus it's pretty obvious, especially with your obsession with Action Guy when you got to have your own room back at the house." Xandir replied.

"Does anyone else know?" Action Girl asked.

"Nope, it's only me." Xandir promised.

"Kinda figured..." Action Girl smirked. "Now tell me about The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"Maybe another time," Xandir smirked back. "Now... What should we do now?"

"Let's tie them up and have the authorities come and get them." Action Girl suggested.

"You got it, AG." Xandir agreed.

They soon tied up everyone who was bad in the steakhouse before going off.

"At least no one got hurt." Xandir said as Mike and Lil reunited by kissing each other like in the famous World War II portrait.

"Are you okay?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Mike replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just missed you so much," Lil frowned. "I never thought I'd feel sorry for your friend, Princess Clara. I can't believe her father betrayed her like that."

"Turns out that wasn't her father, that was The King's jealous and rebellious brother." Mike told her.

"So, she's really a princess?" Lil asked.

"I really miss Clara though." Mike nodded.

"Oh, Mike, even if I didn't know her well, I kinda miss her too." Lil replied.

"Thanks for giving me the necklace," Mike told her. "It really means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Mike, anytime..." Lil smiled.

"You really are perfect..." Mike smiled back. "Where have you been all my life?"

"And where have you been all mine?" Lil replied. "You're really awesome."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

The two girls smiled and kissed each other again, about to make-out.

"Wow, they're making out." Toot pointed out.

"Jealous?" Xandir teased Toot.

"Uh, Lil and me gotta go to the bathroom," Mike told the others. "Be right back."

"Just like her mama." Foxxy smiled as she wiped her eye proudly.

"What?!" The others asked.

"I'm talkin' 'bout me, fools!" Foxxy glared.

"Ohh..." Toot and Xandir said, now understanding.

"Schmucks..." Foxxy rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Lil asked Mike. "I mean, I know we're seventeen-years-old."

"If you're ready for it." Mike nodded.

"Well, I guess none of us have to worry about getting pregnant." Lil smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, Jo and Justine used to do this all the time at our age anyway." Mike shrugged innocently.

Lil then took off her hoodie and sunglasses with a smirk. Mike went to the bathroom door and locked it before going back to Lil as she took off her jacket to show her white tank top.

"Take off the tank top."

"What?"

"Take it off."

"Okay, don't rush me." Mike chuckled before she then took off her shirt.

"Mm... I love me some of those muscles~" Lil licked her lips as she ran her fingers up and down Mike's chest.

"I'd like to see more of you if you know what I mean?~" Mike smirked as she touched Lil's chest, squeezing her perky boobs while sweating herself from being aroused.

"Oh, yeah, don't stop," Lil said as she kissed Mike again, but this time with her tongue. "You hear me? DON'T STOP!"

"I won't stop if you won't." Mike chuckled to her beloved Lil.

"Like what you see?~" Lil smiled as she soon took off her shirt and bra to reveal her boobs.

"It's been on my mind all day." Mike winked.

Lil jumped into Mike's arms and started to make out with her, hardcore. Mike and Lil's tongues even touched each other as the fell to the floor together, grunting and gasping happily and passionately.

"Mike, let's do it!" Lil gasped. "All the way!"

"As you wish, my princess." Mike replied.

Later on...

"Mike's been gone a long time..." Toot commented. "Her and that friend of hers."

"Ah, let 'em catch up," Foxxy replied. "Mike and Lil have both been under a lot of stress lately."

"Oh, look," Xandir told the others. "Here they come."

Mike and Lil came in, panting heavily and their hair was messed up and clothes were ruffled up.

"Did you two have fun?" Toot playfully smirked.

"Sure, lots of fun." Mike chuckled sheepishly.

"A lot of fun, yeah..." Lil weakly added.

"Okay, everyone, let's get the rest of the gang and head off to Make-A-Point Land." Foxxy told the others so that they could now drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, over at the kingdom, King Simon, Clara's uncle, was talking to the boss.

"Outrageous!" King Simon snapped on the phone. "How did you think you were going to get away with this? A fowl-mouthed clone of my daughter! What if some child actually thought it was her using the word shit cunt?!" 

"I understand, but we are taking measures, besides, you tried to assume the role of your brother you were always so jealous of even at birth." The Boss smirked innocently.

"We are taking measures too!" King Simon replied.

A bomb landed right next to the king, beeping and erased King Simon forever, not knowing that I.S.R.A.E.L and the Jew Producer were the ones who caused it. 

'Target has been eliminated.' I.S.R.A.E.L reported.

"Just to be on the safe side, erase the whole place," The Boss grinned maliciously to the robot. "Get back here when you're done. There's gonna be a change of plans."

"But sir, this is the happiest place on Earth!" I.S.R.A.E.L replied.

"It was the happiest place on Earth," The Boss chuckled darkly. "Erase it all!"

The robot and The Jew Producer looked at each other then I.S.R.A.E.L sent out bomb,s erasing the kingdom and destroying it. 

Meanwhile the gang had regrouped and went to the studio where the Suck My Taint girl was waiting for them...

"Mike-san!" Ling-Ling beamed as he soon jumped into her lap and snuggled against her.

"Hey, Ling-Ling!" Mike smiled as she hugged the battle monster. "Have you been a good little guy?"

"Uh-huh," Ling-Ling nodded. "Ling-Ling missed Mike-san... He thought that you had died."

"Aw, Ling-Ling, you should know to never doubt me." Mike smiled to her battle monster.

"It's okay, sweetie," Xandir cooed as he comforted Leah. "Mommy and Daddy are here."

Leah whimpered.

"Oh, she's shaking..." Toot pouted. "Poor baby~"

"Oh, she's scared," Xandir comforted. "It's okay, sweetie, nobody is gonna hurt you."

They soon went to meet the child star who was now smoking a cigarette before gasping to see that the Drawn Together cast had come together.

"Hooray! Look, Bebe Cakes!" Malinda told her cousin. "They're all here!"

"Wait, where's Princess Clara?" Bebe asked, though she blushed toward Xandir since she had a crush on him.

Everyone bowed their heads and frowned as Mike came over to the two girls.

"You guys, Clara is dead," Mike told them. "She saved my girlfriend and friends' lives."

"What?" Bebe asked in a shallow voice.

Malinda soon whimpered and hugged the tomboy as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Suck My Taint Girl." Mike told Malinda, gently stroking her blonde hair to soothe her.

"She's gone," Bebe frowned as she wiped her eyes. "I can't believe this."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie." Xandir coaxed as he soon hugged the child star's cousin.

Malinda and Bebe both cried as they were distraught to find out that Clara had died.

"Can we just go and get to Make-A-Point Land now?!" Wendy just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Wendy!" Bebe gasped at her best friend.

"She's right," Wooldoor agreed. "Can we get to Make-A-Point Land before I.S.R.A.E.L finds us?"

"Taint no time like the present!" Malinda replied. "But remember, there a lot of magical and mysterious creatures in Make-A-Point Land; they don't take kindly to those who are disgusting for the sake of being disgusting!"

Suddenly, the Drawn Together cast were doing disgusting activities. Xandir was blindfolded with a cigarette in his mouth as Foxxy stood next to him with a knife, Wooldoor stood over Toot with his pants off, Ling-Ling stood underneath a leather clad Spanky, and Captain Hero was peeing on Molly as she was nailed to the wall with her intestines cut open. 

"What? I'm sorry, I got distracted," Spanky told Malinda after unzipping his mask. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that it's time to go and taint the town brown!" Malinda announced.

Wendy narrowed her eyes impatiently.

Malinda soon pulled a lever which showed a secret door in her dressing room and she led them inside to show a corn on the cob shaped rocket ship.

"Uh, question?" Spanky raised his hand. "Why is your ship plugged into the ass of that animal?"

A cow was then shown with the rocket ship plugged in against its butt.

"Oh, Mr. Ham, I'm so glad you asked, because you're gonna love this," Malinda smiled innocently. "This ship is powered by... Wait for it... POO!"

Suddenly, the cow then pooped into the rocket so that the rocket could get more gas into it.

"A feces fueled rocket ship!" Spanky beamed. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, the corn ship is in power fueled by bull shit!" Malinda smiled to Spanky. "Because... Don't ya see? Methanol is bullshit."

"Hey, that's my line!" Penn glared as he was in a white background, with his arm around a black bull with red horns with Cindy sitting on the bull with a cowboy hat to look cute. "Can you believe this, Cindy? People using me without my permission!"

"Wasn't this show cancelled back in 2008?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy, please don't mention that." Penn pouted as he soon cried and walked away.

"Penn, wait, please, come back," Cindy begged. "I didn't mean it!"

Back with the others...

"Oh, yeah, I get it," Spanky said to Malinda. "I kinda liked it better when it was a shit powered rocket."

"Call it rocket power." Bebe giggled with her famous cousin.

"Rocket power?" Mike muttered. "That sounds familiar..."

They soon all went to board inside of the rocket ship to get to Make-A-Point Land.

'T-minus five... Four... Three... Two... One... Lift-off.' a voice told them.

The rocket took off, shitting all over the studio before taking off. Malinda was piloting the rocket. Captain Hero was comforting Molly, Xandir was looking at Captain Hero as Toot was playing with Leah and Mike was petting Ling-Ling as he was sitting in her lap.

"Mike, can I borrow Ling-Ling for a minute?" Xandir requested.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Mike replied.

Ling-Ling looked up at the video game character curiously.

"Ling-Ling, can you help me, please?" Xandir hoped. "I really need my best friend back."

"Hmm... Ling-Ling have an idea." Ling-Ling replied.

"Well, I better go hit the sack," Captain Hero chuckled to Molly before walking away. "Don't go changing while I'm gone~"

Ling-Ling laughed himself as he had a smirk before going toward the corpse. "No, Molly, I will not go to prom with you." he then said, acting like Molly had asked him out.

"What?!" Captain Hero asked before zipping over. "Molly, you promised me we'd go to prom together! I can't believe you would do this to me..." he then cried like a baby before opening up a hatch and picked up the dead woman and tossed her out of the ship. "Later~"

Mike and Lil blinked while anime sweat drops ran down behind their heads.

"Guys, it's over between me and Molly." Captain Hero sniffled while hugging Xandir.

"Aw, there you go, it's okay... Cry on my shoulder, darling..." Xandir soothed before high-fiving Ling-Ling in victory. "Yes!" 

Mike had her arm around Lil looking out the window and noticed that everyone was gone as she was at a the snowy mountains. "What the--?" she asked out of confusion. "Hello? Lil? Toot? Mama Foxxy?"

"I need to speak to you, my child." A voice told her.

Mike soon turned around and saw the source of the voice. "Aniu."

"Yes, it is I." Aniu bowed down to Mike.

"What is it and what's going on?" Mike asked the white wolf.

"I've seen a vision about your yellow friend," Aniu informed. "He's in danger."

"Wooldoor?" Mike replied. "What about him?"

"I'm afraid that his mind will snap and he will be the next one to die." Aniu reported.

"What?!" Mike's eyes widened.

"I'm afraid so, Mike." Aniu told the tomboy werewolf. 

"No..." Mike's face paled. "Not Wooldoor... He's like a little brother to me."

"You must prevent this from happening," Aniu educated. "Make sure that he doesn't get a gift box."

"I will, I promise," Mike promised. "Anything else?"

"Yes, make sure that the fox woman doesn't kill that weredog," Aniu advised. "I sense that she just wants justice against her for what had happened to her mother and sister."

"She does, Lil told me about that." Mike told Aniu.

"Make sure that she doesn't kill the weredog." Aniu told Mike.

"Okay, anything other than that?" Mike asked.

"I would be careful of that Malinda girl," Aniu suggested. "She isn't who she claims to be."

"What?" Mike asked.

"I'm afraid she is not what she seems..." Aniu sighed. "She reminds me of a child star back in the 1930's when animals weren't allowed to star in movies."

"You mean that she will betray us?" Mike asked.

"Yes, be careful, my child." Aniu warned.

"I will." Mike vowed.

"I know you will," Aniu replied. "You're just like my Balto."

"I won't let you down," Mike told her. "I promise you that."

Anui nodded before letting out a howl.

Mike blinked as the snow storm grew and she soon opened her eyes to see that she was back on the rocket ship as they were soon coming in for a landing.

"Look, Make-A-Point Land!" Malinda told the others.

"Where?" Wooldor asked. "I can't see it!"

"It's right over there, right next to Why-You-So-Bitter-Being-Cancelled Land and You-Have-Three-Or-Four-Seasons-You-Should-Be-Happy-What-You-Got-Most-Shows-Don't-Even-Get-That Land." Foxxy told him.

Mike rubbed her eyes.

"You okay, Mike?" Lil asked. "You kinda zoned out."

"Sorry, Lil, I had to talk with Aniu." Mike told her girlfriend.

"What is it?" Lil asked.

"It's nothing," Mike replied. "I'll tell you later."

They soon left the rocket ship and went to see Make-A-Point Land up close at last.

"What is this place?" Mike cringed. "It looks like Adventure Time and The Amazing World of Gumball threw up."

"Here we are!" Malinda smiled as she opened the door so that everyone can see. "Make-A-Point Land!"

"It looks fake." Wooldoor muttered.

"Let's get moving, and don't taint any attention to yourselves!" Malinda told the others.

Everyone followed the child star to the Make-A-Point Wizard. Mike noticed a hurricane filled with fox hybrid kids.

"That's a Fetus Tornado." Malinda told the others.

"A Fetus Tornado?!" Mike's eyes widened. 

"Don't you see?" Malinda smiled. "People just go round and round when it comes to stem cell research!"

"Yeah, that is funny." Spanky replied.

"Ray-Rays 2-7, Mama loves you." Foxxy told the fox hybrid kids.

"Hey, look!" Ling-Ling pointed out. "Dinosaurs with boners!"

"Cool." Spanky said.

A dinosaur soon walked by with a highly erected penis while roaring which seemed to make his dick grow. Mike looked a bit disgusted.

"You okay, Mike?" Lil asked.

"I just don't like dicks..." Mike groaned. "I don't know why, but they just really make me feel sick to my stomach."

"The Erectasaurus-Rex," Malinda told the group. "Don't you see? If we keep listening to the phramasutical companies, maybe one day, they'll be extinct too!"

"Not so cool anymore." Spanky murmured.

"Come on, gang, we better get moving before we get spotted by floating Tom Brokaw made out of semen." Bebe told the others.

"Floating Tom Brokaw made out of semen?" Toot repeated. "What the fuck is his point?!"

"Maybe that the media is dumb, and superficial, and delicious!" Xandir grinned innocently like Malinda.

"Look, the Wizard's palace!" Malinda pointed to a bunch of stairs on a tall mountain leading up to a palace at the tippy top. "It's at the tippy top! Just like Eloise who lived in the Plaza Hotel!"

"Did someone say my name?" A dark blonde haired girl in a bow wearing a ripped jacket with finger-less gloves uttered out before she took a drink from a bottle of booze. "I am Eloise... I am 56... I still live at the Plaza... I don't give a damn about who owns it..." She then hiccuped before passing out in the middle of the ground.

A giant figure soon jumped in front of them which made everyone, except for Mike and Lil, scream.

"Oh, no!" Malinda gasped. "It's The Giant Who Shits Into His Own Mouth!"

"FEE FI FO FUM!" The giant snarled as he grabbed the housemates. "I SMELL POINTLESS 'ABOMINATUM'! I MUST KILL YOU!" He then roared as he was about to eat them all alive.

"Wait, Giant Who Shits Into His Own Mouth!" Bebe told the giant. "You can't kill the Drawn Together cast!"

"I can do whatever I want," The giant replied. "Except get this taste of shit out of my mouth."

"Hold up, Giant Who Shits Into His Own Mouth," Foxxy said to the giant. "You're saying that you don't like the taste of shit?"

"I don't think anyone would." Lil commented.

"I eat shit all day, every day, 24/7, of course I don't like it!" The giant complained before crying. "But it's how I was born..."

"Well, what if we help you?" Foxxy offered. "Then would you let us go?"

The giant soon sadly nodded as he hoped they could help him from his unfortunate lifestyle.

"If only we had something we could tie to that giant's head to interrupt the flow of poop, but what?" Mike wondered.

"Hmm..." Everyone stopped to think before looking down to Eloise as she was passed out while hugging her bottles of booze like they were her only friends as she babbled something about her mother being in Paris, France.

"Okay, let us go, I have an idea." Mike said to the giant.

The giant nodded and set the housemates down.

"So, what's your big plan?" Spanky asked Mike.

"Okay, now follow my lead..." Mike said before whispering her plan to the others.

The young tomboy werewolf tied the bottles on the giant's antennae to get the shit from coming out to fall into his mouth away from his mouth. 

"It's working! It's working!" The giant smiled and soon put Mike back down on the ground with the others. 

"This finally give meaning to Eloise at the Plaza's life." Ling-Ling smiled as the self-proclaimed city child was still passed out.

"Rawther good... Mawvelous... My nanny is English... I never knew my father..." Eloise babbled unintelligibly.

"Amen!" The others agreed with the battle monster.

"Hallejuah!" Foxxy praised. "You ain't talkin', whoo!"

"I can't taste shit," The giant beamed. "For the first time in my whole life! Oh, thank you, thank you! I'm finally free to eat whatever I want! Anything!"

"That's right, Giant, anything!" Wooldoor added.

"Uh... Would you shit in my mouth?" The giant smiled sheepishly.

Mike and Lil soon gave deadpan expressions.

"How about some coconuts instead?" Mike asked.

"Coconut?" The giant asked. "What's a coconut?"

"Here..." Mike said as she took out five coconuts from her backpack and handed them to the giant.

"Where'd you get the coconuts?" Lil asked.

"Graduation presents from Wendell, Marjorie, Alfred, Lula Belle, and Old Queeks." Mike rolled her eyes. The tomboy then gave the giant the island fruit who soon ate them and smiled.

"Delicious." The giant approved.

"There's more where that came from," Mike chuckled. "You can have all the coconuts you want."

"I like you." The giant smiled down to Mike as he ate the coconuts happily.

They soon made it to the Wizard's Palace after climbing numerous flights of stairs.

"Well, guys, here we are!" Bebe and Malinda smiled to the Drawn Together cast.

"About damn time." Wendy said.

The Drawn Together gang was excited about seeing it as Malinda grinned innocently.

"Thanks, Suck My Taint Girl," Wooldoor smiled to the child star. "The Make-A-Point Wizard's gotta help, he's just gotta!"

"Uh, is there any chance to wrap this thing up with the wizard already in there?" Spanky asked.

The exit gate soon opened up and a two-headed Mother Theresa crab thing walked out with a box.

"What the heck?" Lil asked.

"I can't believe the Make-A-Point Wizard finally gave me a point," The first head said before opening up the box given to it. "Of course! 100% duality goodness in magnum and the utter compress where the religious and sexuality meet!"

"And crabs..." The second head grinned before walking away.

Spanky sighed in response to this.

"Come on!" Wooldoor told the others. "Let's get ourselves back on the air!"

"Mike, maybe if this goes well, you'll have a chance to revive your adventures with Lu and Og." Lil smiled hopefully to her girlfriend.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Mike sighed. "They already ruined the Teen Titans, The Powerpuff Girls, and Ben 10, I mean, I'm not sure if I wanna risk that."

As they went inside, the door was shut behind them made the household jump.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who has come forth seeking a point, hmm?!" The Make-A-Point Wizard demanded.

"Your Majesty, my friend and cousin and I humbly ascend to you what's left of the Drawn Together gang." Bebe curtsied politely as she stood with Malinda and Wendy while the others stood behind them.

Wooldoor waved innocently.

"Oh, my," The Make-A-Point Wizard replied. "You kids have caused a bit of trouble. Honestly, I don't even think a point can help."

"Your Honor, this is our only shot," Foxxy told the wizard. "If we don't get back on TV, we ain't never gonna be safe!"

"Please, Mr. Wizard!" Wooldoor begged. "Without my TV persona, I'm just another dirty 30-year-old schizophrenic drug addict withdrawalness and sensibility!"

"Fine, fine, jeez..." The Make-A-Point Wizard rolled his eyes as he stood up from his throne. "I'll help you! Oy..." He then used his magic to give them a point, but the gift box came out from the bottom which made Mike and Lil have deadpan expressions.

"Overly dramatic much?" Mike deadpanned.

The Make-A-Point Wizard then gave the box to Foxxy.

"This is it, y'all, we was about to get our point and get back on the air and things can finally go back to the way they was!" Foxxy cheered to the others.

Everyone then cheered as Foxxy was just about to open the box.

Spanky paused as he seemed to have something else on his mind before he soon snapped back. "Wait, maybe we shouldn't open it." he then suggested.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Spanky?!" Wooldoor glared at the pig.

"Yeah, just open it!" Malinda added as she crossed her arms.

"It doesn't seem right," Spanky told the others. "Maybe we don't want a point, don't you see? If I can't fart or vomit or fill up the ice tray with the afterbirth of Foxxy's miscarriage, hand them out as ice pops to terminally illed children on my Hospital Tour without making some kind of a point, then maybe, it's just not worth it."

"Maybe Spanky right," Ling-Ling spoke up. "Ling-Ling like belittling half world's population for no reason while living with Mike-san and her family. A lot more than Gash."

"And I don't want dead chicks to fucks me in my mouth with no social commentary," Captain Hero joined in. "What's wrong with doing it just because it makes me feel good?"

"And I sure do like getting pregnant for no reason," Foxxy smiled. "You know what? I agree with the pig."

"Thank you!" Toot beamed.

"Uh, Toot, she meant... Um... Never mind..." Mike shrugged since Toot was happy for a change.

"So, Mr. Make-A-Point Wizard, I guess we don't wanna make a point after all," Spanky told the wizard. "Maybe that's the point."

"Hmm..." The Make-A-Point Wizard paused to think this over.

"Fuck you, guys!" Wooldoor glared as he soon grabbed the box while pulling out a gun. "I need Drawn Together, otherwise, I don't exist!"

"Wooldoor, put down the gun, and listen to me." Mike told the yellow creature.

"Oh, wait, it's--" The Make-A-Point Wizard yelped.

Wooldoor soon opened the box and found an eraser bomb inside of it only for it to explode and erase him before he withered away into nothing.

"WOOLDOOR!" Mike cried out.

"What the fuck, Wizard?!" Toot glared.

"Wooldoor..." Mike muttered as she soon got down on her knees with shadows covering her eyes like they do in anime.

Lil was about to go over there, but Xandir put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry..." The Make-A-Point Wizard told the group. "I had no choice... He would have me killed..."

"The Boss?" Mike guessed.

"Hello there, Drawn Together with a beloved Nicktoon and forgotten about Cartoon Cartoons star." The Boss replied as he soon came as if on cue with The Jew Producer and I.S.R.A.E.L.

"You're the one who's after them." Lil sneered slightly.

"That's right, from the help of my new girlfriend," The Boss nodded. "Isn't that right, my dear Katherine?"

"That's right, my dear..." Mrs. Thompson told The Boss before making out with him.

"How did you even know we was comin' here?" Foxxy glared.

"I told 'em!" Malinda revealed with an evil smile. 

"Suck My Taint Girl?" Ling-Ling replied. "I thought you loved us!"

"Fuck you, Drawn Together is the lamest show ever!" Malinda glared. "It's like watching taint dry, and if I give you a point, you might get your time slot back, and WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT?!" she then laughed wickedly. "I've been following in my great-grandmother's footsteps back in the days when animals weren't allowed to star in movies and humans had all the glory until she revealed that she flooded the stage to drown all the animals with right in front of the adoring public she rightfully deserved!"

"You're related to Darla Dimple?!" Mike asked her. "America's Sweetheart: Lover of Children and Animals?!" 

"But of course," Malinda smirked. "I was also hoping to use my cousin and her friend as my allies to get them South Park back after the big war that nearly killed everyone in it!"

"I loved you, Malinda and you betrayed me!" Bebe frowned to her cousin. "I will never forgive you for this!"

"I'm sorry, Bebe Cakes, you really were my favorite cousin, but I've got a reputation to uphold!" Malinda told her cousin. 

"Like my visit to that Klansman with short-term memory loss, we've been double-crossed!" Foxxy glared at the child star.

"Nice work, honey." The Boss smiled down to Malinda.

"Thank you." Malinda replied.

"Sweetie, you don't mind if I handle the fox hybrid woman, right?" Katherine asked The Boss.

"Not at all, sweetie," The Boss allowed. "She's all yours."

"Oh, thank you, Scotty~" Mrs. Thompson giggled before kissing his cheek before smiling evilly toward Foxxy as she took out her weapon of choice. "And now, for the final countdown that my mother have both been waiting for for nearly 20 years!"

"Now, I.S.R.A.E.L, on behalf of my old dead wife and daughter from a previous marriage, ERASE THEM ALL, BUT LEAVE THE FOX FOR MY KAY BABE!" The Boss demanded.

"Lil, we better change right in front of everyone." Mike suggested.

"Is it safe?" Lil asked.

"Lil, I know we promised to keep our lives a secret, but we don't have any time to lose." Mike said as she looked into Lil's eyes.

Lil hesitated, but soon nodded in firm agreement. "All right, Mike, let's do this."

"Hey, Two-Face!" Mike called out. "I'll show you something!"

The two girls' bodies then glowed.

"What is this?!" The Boss demanded.

Mike and Lil squeezed their eyes shut as they let their powers combine so that they could save the Drawn Together cast. Everyone looked as they saw the spirit of Aniu howling, changing them into Action Girl and Dark Queen. The two heroes then gently landed on the floor.

"Time to kick some action." Action Girl grinned eagerly against the bad guys.

"Oh, my lordy!" Foxxy gasped. "My baby girl is the superhero, Action Girl!"

"You were always top of my class, but you were no Valerie." Katherine said to the tomboy werewolf she used to teach in school.

"Yeah, 'cuz she was your pet since you were both weredogs," Action Girl scoffed. "Dark Queen, can you go and help the others while I go and help my mama?"

"You know I can!" Dark Queen saluted Action Girl.

"Now then," Katherine sneered to Foxxy. "You're going to join your mother and your sister once I'm done with you!"

Foxxy glared at the weredog woman. "So, we finally meet each other, face-to-face."

"Yes, and now, you're finally going to die!" Katherine snarled as she changed into her weredog form.

"Go ahead and try, crazy dog girl!" Foxxy glared.

Katherine growled and tackles the hybrid woman with a grin. Foxxy struggled to get the weredog off of her.

"You're weak!" Katherine sneered. "Just like your mother and sister!"

"You're nothing but a filthy mongrel!" Foxxy glared.

Katherine then growled and punched the fox woman into the wall. Foxxy growled back as she then wiped blood from her lip. It looked like this was now between Foxxy and Mrs. Thompson.

"I'll have Stan Marsh back in my life!" Wendy glared to Action Girl. "It's all your fault!"

"What?!" Action Girl scoffed. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"You made him love Kyle!" Wendy replied.

"Uh, no, I didn't," Mike replied. "It was Kenny who got them together."

"You're gonna pay and face my wrath!" Wendy glared before she turned bright white and pink and glowed before she was suddenly in a pink eye mask with a head-set attached, a purple top with several phones tied to a belt, pink arm bands and gloves, a dark pink skirt and matching boots. "You, Action Girl, will now fear the wrath of Call Girl: A Gadgeteer and white-hat hacker with a heart of gold!"

"Call Girl?" Action Girl replied. "Listen to me, you're crazy. Besides, I don't love him, it's just Kenny who hooked them up together."

"You will pay!" Call Girl glared before taking out her iPhone. "Let's take a look at your ToonFace profile, shall we? Hmm... Bad habits include grinding your teeth at night and being rather impatient."

Action Girl glared. "I didn't do anything, I just happened to be there when Stan decided he loved Kyle and not you!"

"STAN WAS MINE, ALL MINE!" Call Girl snapped before hacking onto Mike's ToonFace profile with a smirk. "Prepare to be unfriended by everyone you know and love!"

"Wendy, no!" Bebe cried out to her best friend.

"Sorry, Bebe, but she must pay!" Call Girl replied.

"I won't let you, because, there's something that you don't know about me!" Bebe stated before her body glowed white and purple as she wore a bright red top, a purple skirt, a blue bandanna, hoop earrings, brown boots, a star tattoo on her left arm, golden bracelets, a white shawl, and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a purple mask.

"What the?!" Call Girl asked.

"I am Lady Mirage," Bebe introduced herself. "I master the powers of illusion, and I've been granted these powers from a gypsy."

"Whoa... Didn't see that coming." Action Girl commented.

"Bebe, listen to me, don't you want Kyle back?" Call Girl asked her best friend. "Well, I want Stan back! I came with you to meet your cousin so that we could both win them back so they would stop fooling themselves that they were in love with each other like that time with Tweek and Craig Tucker!"

"I used to love Kyle, yes, I did, but that was a long time ago," Lady Mirage told her ex-best friend. "I think of him as a brother now... Action Girl, you go help out Foxxy while I handle this girl."

"You got it, Lady Mirage." Action Girl saluted before going off.

"Now, as for you, my so-called best friend." Lady Mirage glared to Call Girl.

"Let's do this!" Call Girl glared back.

The two girls charged at each other.

Foxxy was struggling to get up as she was hurt bad.

"What's the matter?" Katherine mocked. "Can't get up against me?"

"Shut the hell up!" Foxxy replied.

"Mama Foxxy!" Action Girl yelped as she went over to her adoptive mother.

"Mike Child, I can't beat her," Foxxy frowned. "She's too strong, and all I wanted to do was avenge my mother and sister."

"We can avenge them both, together," Action Girl suggested. "I can take over your body and you can then take over my powers."

"You can do that?" Foxxy asked.

"Oh, yeah," Action Girl nodded. "If you let me, Mama Foxxy, I love you and I don't want you to get killed by a weredog or anything else."

"All right, Baby... Do what you gotta do." Foxxy allowed.

"It's simple and easy... All you have to do is hold still." Action Girl instructed before changing into a shadow as she went inside of the hybrid woman which made her scream a bit.

"What is this?!" Katherine demanded.

Foxxy's body glowed and her outfit changed into a blue and red suit, red boots that went up to her knees, a utility belt, a red cape, blue gloves, and a blue mask, her hat and tail were still there, and her facial expressions changed too as she has fangs and claws.

"What in the hell is that?" Malinda asked.

"Your worst nightmare come true, you meddling evil-doers!" Foxxy/Action Girl told her as she seemed to transform into a brand new superhero of some type.

"Oh, really?" Katherine demanded. "What's your name then?"

"That's not important," Foxxy replied. "What's important is me kicking your ass!"

"Oh, just try me, Fox Lunch." Katherine glared.

"Okay, you've asked for it!" Foxxy snapped before she vanished without a trace.

"Where'd she go?" Katherine looked around.

Foxxy soon reappeared right behind Mrs. Thompson and soon tackled her to the floor.

I.S.R.A.E.L laughed as she was about to wipe away the Drawn Together gang once her target locked.

"No, leave them alone!" Dark Queen called out as she stood in front of the gang.

"Get out of the way!" I.S.R.A.E.L demanded.

"No way, you wannabe XJ-9!" Dark Queen glared.

"I said get out of my way or I will make you!" I.S.R.A.E.L demanded.

"Oh, Leah, don't worry, Mommy's here," Toot soothed until she noticed her daughter was missing. "Wait a minute... Leah? LEAH!"

"Looking for this?" The Boss smirked as he held the baby girl in his arms.

"Ma Ma... Da Da..." Leah babbled.

"You let her go!" Toot glared.

"Or else what?" The Boss laughed. "Maybe if I don't have the heart to kill her, I'll raise her to be evil."

"That's our baby girl!" Xandir demanded.

"Ma Ma, Da Da!" Leah cried out. "Mama! Daddy!"

"Hmm... What do you think, Malinda?" The Boss asked the child star.

"I ain't babysitting no bastard child..." Malinda scoffed and soon took out a gun to shoot Leah with.

"LEAH!" Xandir and Toot cried out of fear and worry for the baby girl.

"Mama, Daddy!" Leah cried. "Mama! Daddy!"

Malinda soon shot the bullet. Leah cried out and soon enough, a white bubble shield came from nowhere and protected the baby girl from the bullet.

"What the--?" Malinda glared. "Who in the hell did that?!"

Everyone just shrugged. Malinda kept trying to shoot at Leah, but the force field protected her.

"Leah, you're a superhero too?!" Toot asked her baby daughter before shrugging to the fourth wall. "Who knew? Did you know about that?" she then asked the video game hero. 

"No, dear." Xandir promised.

"This is strange..." Toot replied. "I mean, that guy Quagmire was of course no superhero."

"He never was," Xandir said. "Hopefully Mike's friend Dexter could help us since he's a total genius, we should go to him if we survive this."

"Hopefully." Toot agreed.

"We're going to die together," Xandir sighed. "Drawn Together."

Everyone just glared at him.

"Please, I.S.R.A.E.L, I know they seem like pointless rip-offs, but I love them." The Jew Producer begged.

"Jew's a homo!" Spanky and Captain Hero coughed while laughing immaturely.

'Fuck you, Producer for I will destroy you as well.' I.S.R.A.E.L threatened.

"Oh, you can't do this, I.S.R.A.E.L, don't you see?" The Jew Producer told the robot. "Even though everyone hates the Drawn Together gang, they have a right to exist! Surely you understand that, don't you, I.S.R.A.E.L?"

"And they're Mike Mazinsky's family," Dark Queen added. "She cares about them the most. You don't want to kill the family that she loves and protects, do you?"

I.S.R.A.E.L soon seemed to power down slightly. "I.S.R.A.E.L doesn't want to destroy... I.S.R.A.E.L wants to peacefully coexist... That's all I.S.R.A.E.L ever wanted..." the robot softly told the victims.

The cast sighed in relief because that meant that they wouldn't die.

"No wonder everyone hates you, I.S.R.A.E.L!" The Boss snapped. "You're so goddamn aggravating! I said destroy them! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He soon tossed Leah aside which allowed Toot to soon grab her.

"Oh, don't worry, Leah," Toot cooed. "Mommy and Daddy are here... Yes, they are, yes, they are~" she then kissed the baby girl.

Leah giggled to her mother. I.S.R.A.E.L soon grabbed a hold of the boss, not going to let him push her around anymore which made everyone cheer for the robot before tossing him aside and made him get cut in the back with a blade in the wall.

"Ooh, that was a bit much." Dark Queen told the robot.

"I.S.R.A.E.L going a bit overboard again." Captain Hero commented.

The Boss then coughed and started to laugh.

"Why in the hell are you laughing?!" Xandir demanded. "You're going to die!"

"Because of this!" The Boss smirked as he showed eraser bombs in his suit coat like he was a suicide bomber. 

I.S.R.A.E.L screamed at that and soon jumped out the window in a cowardly fashion.

"I have enough E-5 to destroy all of Make-A-Point Land," The Boss grinned evilly before laughing darkly. "Looks like we'll be joining the Drawn Together gang in Hell!"

"He's got a really weird sense of humor." Toot commented.

"Hero, do something!" Xandir begged.

"I miss Molly!" Captain Hero cried like a baby.

The Boss grinned as he was slowly pressing the button.

"Looks like it's up to me." Dark Queen said to herself.

Leah looked over curiously to Dark Queen. Dark Queen soon zipped in a pink and purple blur before kicking the remote out of the Boss's hand which made it fall on the floor.

"The Drawn Together gang with that wannabe Cartoon Cartoon star Mike Mazinsky!" Malinda called out as she rushed to the remote.

"Oh, no, you don't!" The Jew Producer called out before tackling the child star. "Everyone, run! RUN! Don't worry about the old--" he then stopped as he noticed that they had already gone. 

"Um, they left like five minutes ago." The Make-A-Point Wizard said to him.

"Well, what in the hell are we waiting for?!" Call Girl demanded.

Lady Mirage soon kicked Call Girl in the stomach and ran off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Call Girl called out before running after her best friend.

Foxxy grinned as she was beating the crap out of Mrs .Thompson and noticed that the two girls were running away. "Huh?" She soon asked. "What's going on?"

"This place is gonna blow in a few seconds if we don't hurry up!" Lady Mirage told her.

Everyone soon ran off to save their own lives as they didn't have much time left if they stayed behind.

"Wait, don't leave me behind!" Katherine begged as she soon followed after them.

"Hey, guys, I haven't gotten laid in six months!" Spanky told the others. "I'm having an erection right now, and I don't know how long it'll last! I'm just putting that out there."

"Is this everyone?" Dark Queen asked. "I feel like we're missing someone!"

"Wait for me!" Katherine begged. "Don't leave me behind!"

"Of course!" Dark Queen replied.

"Oh, you're actually going to save me?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

"I know I'm gonna regret it, but come here." Dark Queen told the evil weredog ex-school teacher.

"We should leave her here!" Foxxy suggested.

"Please don't leave me behind, I promise I won't hurt anyone again and change anyone into weredog again!" Mrs. Thompson begged.

"Foxxy, I know what she did, but we'll be worse than her if we leave her alone to die." Dark Queen told the fox woman hybrid.

"Fine, but only 'cuz you're my baby girl's girlfriend." Foxxy replied.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mrs. Thompson beamed.

"One thing though." Foxxy said before she soon punched the ex-teacher in the stomach very hard.

Mrs. Thompson soon gasped for air and then passed out. Dark Queen's eyes widened to Foxxy's gesture.

"Oh, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same..." Foxxy shrugged innocently.

"Eh, fair enough, I guess..." Dark Queen shrugged back. "I like your outfit though, how--"

"Mike took over my body, and I can use her powers," Foxxy said before she then grabbed the ex-teacher and put her over her shoulder. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Dark Queen nodded and followed the fox woman. They all soon came out as Malinda was still trying to get the remote.

"It taint yours!" Malinda demanded. "Give it to me!"

"Okay, but first, give it to me!" The Jew Producer replied.

"Don't you see?" The Make-A-Point Wizard said before he noticed that the bombs were beeping fast. "If people just over the world would just--Uh-oh!"

"Next year in Jerusalem!" The Jew Producer announced as he dressed up like a stereotypical Jew.

KABOOM!

The eraser bomb was soon erasing everything that existed.

"Oh, my God!" Dark Queen gasped.

"Fuck yeah!" Captain Hero added. "I'm getting the fuck out of this shit!"

The gang ran past from the Mother Teresa crab heads.

"Where in the Hell--" The first head was about to ask before they got erased before they could say anything else.

"I am not done with you, Xandir P. Wifflebottom!" Princess Rosalie glared as she soon appeared out of nowhere. "First you're gay and then you're not in love with me, but you were supposed to be on a never-ending quest to save me!"

"Sorry, Rosalie, but I'm with Toot now, and we're both raising a beautiful daughter." Xandir told the elf princess.

"Yeah, so go to Hell, you whore!" Toot added before kicking Princess Rosalie into a tree.

Princess Rosalie screamed before the bomb soon landed on her lap. "Son of a--" she then groaned before it exploded and erased her from existence.

"Take that, you son of a bitch!" Toot laughed in victory.

The bombs were getting close to them, making them panic.

"Oh, lordy, oh, lordy, Mike child, what are we gonna do?!" Foxxy panicked.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Spanky asked.

"Because Mike is still inside of me, FOO!" Foxxy replied.

"Foxxy, listen to me, we can get through this." Mike's voice told Foxxy.

"But how?" Foxxy asked. "Like Two and a Half Men after Charlie Sheen's firing, it's all downhill from here!"

"All you have to do is follow my lead," Mike told her. "I already lost Clara and Wooldoor, I don't want to lose you guys either."

"Okay, Honey Child, I'm listening," Foxxy told her. "What do I have to do?"

"MIKE, WHEREVER YOU ARE, GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"' Toot cried out.

"Hey, you guys!" The giant soon came back and helped them onto his shoulder.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Call Girl cried out.

"Okay, Mama Foxxy, in a few seconds, do it." Action Girl's voice told the mystery solving musician.

"But what if I mess up?!" Foxxy asked. "I'll get everyone killed!"

"That's just a risk you're gonna have to take and just hope for the best!" Action Girl's voice told Foxxy. "Do it for your mother and your sister, I believe in you!"

"Well... Okay, I'll try." Foxxy replied as she bit her lip.

"Okay... NOW!" Action Girl's voice signaled.

"Don't let me mess up, please," Foxxy prayed. "Don't mess up..." She then shut her eyes and opened them back up as they were red and the sky soon darkened as two energy sources came out from the heavens.

"What in the hell is that?!" Toot asked.

"It's a new technique." Dark Queen informed.

The two energies formed into a giant wolf and a giant fox.

"Mama?!" Foxxy gasped.

"My little Foxxy..." The giant foxed mused in an angelic and maternal voice.

"It is you, Mama!" Foxxy gushed. "I missed you, I wish that you was still here with me."

"I know, my dear, but now it's time to save everybody other than your series." Vendetta told her half-human daughter.

"Mama, I can't do it, I'm not a hero like Action Girl or Captain Hero, I need you, Mama, I can't do this alone." Foxxy begged.

"I believe in you, Foxxy Dear like your sister and I believe in you~" Vendetta encouraged. "Just like your father and his rice company."

"You think that I can do it?" Foxxy asked.

"I know you can do it, sweetie," Vendetta mused. "We believe in you~"

"Mama, I'm so sorry that you and Clarisse got killed by those weredogs," Foxxy frowned. "I should've been there to help you."

"Foxxy, you were a little one, you couldn't have done anything." Vendetta soothed. 

"This reminds me of the beginning of the Fox and the Hound movie." Dark Queen muttered softly and sadly about how Foxxy's mother ended up dying when she was young.

"I still miss Molly!" Captain Hero cried.

"You're ruining the moment!" Toot glared as she hit the superhero upside the head.

"You know, every day, I just wanna see you and hug you," Foxxy frowned to her mother. "Tell you how much I love you."

"You can, sweetie," Vendetta coaxed. "In your dreams, you can talk to me anytime you want."

"Thank you, Mama." Foxxy sniffled.

"Now, before I go..." Vendetta said before leaning over and licking Foxxy's forehead which was her way of kissing her daughter.

Foxxy soon hugged her before she faded away as she had tears running down her face.

"Mama Foxxy, this was all my idea," Action Girl's voice said. "I'm sorry."

"No, honey, thank you for letting me see my mama." Foxxy replied.

"So, do you know what you have to do now?" Action Girl's voice asked Foxxy.

"Yes, let's do it!" Foxxy called out before her eyes turned red as shadows surrounded them and teleported them to a safe distance away from the eraser bomb.

Everything faded to white and the bomb soon held off and everyone looked over to see that most of Make-A-Point Land had been erased, but they had been unscathed thankfully enough. This made everyone cheer as they all made it out okay. Action Girl soon came out of Foxxy's mind and smiled to Dark Queen as they reunited.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're not dead!" Call Girl called out.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lady Mirage beamed as she soon hugged her best friend.

"Oh, Leah, we're not dead!" Toot beamed. "No, we aint, no, we ain't~"

Leah then giggled and clapped her little hands.

"Oh, I'm so glad you both are okay," Xandir smiled to Toot and Leah. "Sorry about Princess Rosalie by the way."

"Eh, who needs her?" Toot shrugged. "If I wanna see a slutty old princess die from a tragic and awesome accident, I'll look up Princess Diana."

"Thank you, Mama..." Foxxy said softly as she looked out to the ocean, wiping her eyes and looked up to the sky.

A female fox appeared before giving a nod of her head and a wink of her eye.

Later on, everyone came to the now destroyed Drawn Together household as Dark Queen and Action Girl turned back into Lil and Mike.

"So, this is all that's left of the Drawn Together house..." Ling-Ling observed with the others. 

"Yeah, but at least we're alive." Spanky said as he picked up a broken computer mouse.

"Mike, where's Bebe and Wendy?" Lil asked.

"They took Mrs. Thompson back to jail," Mike replied. "I also heard that Wendy was gonna try to get some help about her jealousy."

"I guess that's a good thing." Lil replied.

"So, you guys are Action Girl and Dark Queen," Captain Hero smirked. "I knew it all along."

"No, you did not!" Ling-Ling deadpanned.

"Well, I figured it out eventually." Captain Hero shrugged innocently.

"Actually, I knew it all along," Xandir argued. "I've seen it all on the news or read it in the newspaper."

"Whatever." Mike and Lil shrugged.

"Well, it's all thanks to you and our new giant friend." Spanky smiled anyway.

"It's the least I can do," The giant replied. "I wish there was someway I could help you get back on the air."

"I think I could help." A certain young boy volunteered.

"Jew Son!" Xandir gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry about your father."

"It's okay," Jew Son replied. "He died saving those he loved."

"Jew's a homo!" Spanky and Captain Hero coughed and laughed immaturely again.

"And now that he's gone, I'm taking over the family business." Jew Son continued.

"Really?!" Ling-Ling beamed. "Can you give us our show back or maybe even give Mike's old Cartoon Network show some recognition it deserves?"

"Um... I don't think so," Jew Son replied. "But I do have a surprise for you."

"Papa?!" Foxxy gasped hopefully.

"Even better; I pulled some Jew strings, and I think I can get you a direct-to-DVD movie." Jew Son offered.

"For real real and not for play play?" Foxxy gasped.

"Yes, Foxxy, for real real and not for play play." Jew Son promised.

This made everyone cheer in excitement about a continuation with Drawn Together.

"What about a new season for that series Duckman which ended on cliffhanger with Duckman's wife coming to the triple wedding?" Lil asked.

"I'm not God, Lil," Jew Son shrugged about that. "But you can always write fan fiction for it!"

"Well, no offense to you guys, but I don't wanna be in a direct-to-DVD movie if it doesn't have a happy ending." Captain Hero told the others.

"Hero, look who I found!" Xandir called out as Ling-Ling pushed over the sickly remains of Molly.

"MOLLY!" Captain Hero gushed as he knelt down to hug the corpse as a snake popped her eyes out. "Oh, I love it when she does that~"

Mike and Lil glanced to each other, but they hid smiles as they felt happy for Captain Hero. I.S.R.A.E.L soon flew down next to the giant who then smiled to her.

"Hey there, baby, how you doin'?" The giant swooned. "You like shitting into other people's mouths, right?"

The robot just laughed as hearts surrounded her.

"What? Molly, of course I'll let you fuck me in my mouth!" Captain Hero told his girlfriend. "But not tonight... Because tonight is guys' night!"

Everyone laughed as it was a happy ending for them until Spanky stepped on an eraser bomb.

"Aw, shit cunt!" The pig cried out in dismay.

Mike's eyes widened and she pushed everyone and created a barrier for them and grabbed the bomb.

"What the fuck are you doing, Mike?!" Toot demanded.

"Saving you!" Mike replied.

"Saving us?!" Toot asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give you all the happy ending you deserve!" Mike told her Drawn Together family.

"What about you?!" Xandir asked.

"I'm going to join Clara and Wooldoor into the afterlife." Mike replied.

"Okay, Mike, you're scaring us." Captain Hero said nervously.

"You guys stay safe." Mike told them.

"Wait, Mike, are you going to die just for me?!" Captain Hero asked.

"Thank you guys for all that you've done, but now, I must make my own grown-up decision." Mike said before she stepped back to go into the afterlife where Clara and Wooldoor now were.

Everyone protested, but a bright glow soon came up and Mike was now gone.

"MIKE!" Lil cried out.

"MY BABY!" Foxxy cried really hard. "MY BABY GIRL IS GONE!"

"But where is she?" Spanky asked. 

"What do we do now?!" Ling-Ling began to cry for Mike.

"She's gone!" Lil also cried.

"I'm afraid that she's joined Wooldoor and Princess Clara into the afterlife." Jew Son told them.

"No, she can't, she's my best friend!" Toot cried out. "She's the one who loved me for who I am!"

"And she's like the daughter I never had!" Captain Hero added as he dropped Molly.

Everyone soon cried as they thought that Mike was dead and never coming back. 

In a deserted and blank area, Mike was walking around and saw that she was in the place known as Limbo.

"Hello?" Mike called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Mike!" Wooldoor beamed as he stood with Clara. "Hi, there!"

"Wooldoor! Clara!" Mike gasped.

The three soon ran into each other and reunited. 

"Wait, Clara, Wooldoor, I thought you guys would be in Cartoon Heaven." Mike said to the two since they were in Limbo.

"I thought so too, but your parents have sent us here for some reason." Clara informed.

"My parents?!" Mike replied.

"Hello, Michelene." Miranda greeted.

"Heya, kiddo." John added. 

"Mom... Dad..." Mike's eyes filled with tears before she ran toward her parents and hugged them while crying. "What are you doing here?"

"Sweetie, it's not your time to go," Miranda told her daughter. "Your friends need you... Your family needs you... Most importantly, Lillian needs you."

"So, why are Clara and Wooldoor in Limbo then?" Mike asked her parents.

"Because they're going back with you as well." Queen Regina replied as she appeared beside John and Miranda.

"Mother! I--" Clara gasped.

"I'm afraid it's not your time yet, my little princess," Queen Regina told her daughter. "Your father needs you."

"Mother..." Clara frowned as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't wanna lose you after just gaining you back."

"You'll never lose me," Queen Regina promised. "I'll always be in your heart, and you'll always be in mine."

"Oh, Mother!" Clara gasped as she hugged her mother.

Queen Regina hugged Clara one last time as John and Miranda did the same with Mike. 

"Say hi to Miles and Stella Shortman for us." Miranda whispered to Mike.

"I will, Mom, but can you do one favor for me?" Mike requested. "Could you make everything to like it was before I.S.R.A.E.L attacked us? You know, getting the house back together."

"Of course, kiddo." John agreed.

Soon enough, everyone waved and the souls disappeared in a beam of light before sending one back down to Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone continued to bow their heads until Ling-Ling looked up in awe as he saw that somehow, the Drawn Together house was back to the way it was before I.S.R.A.E.L had attacked and he showed everyone. 

Molly's corpse seemed to be reincarnated into its original living form.

"Huh?" Molly asked as she was now alive. "Where am I?"

"Molly...?" Captain Hero asked in shock before falling in love with her living form. "You look wonderful like the day we first met!"

"Do I know you?" Molly asked.

"I'm Captain Hero: a superhero." Captain Hero replied.

"Well, it would be nice to meet a man who didn't beat me to death and lie to our children that I committed suicide because all I do is love and care about everyone I meet..." Molly replied.

"Mary Sue, much?" Lil muttered.

"Jew Son!" The Jew Producer called out.

"Jew Dad!" Jew Son beamed before hugging his father. "I missed you."

Mike, Wooldoor, and Clara soon came back.

"MIKE!" Lil beamed. "YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Of course I am." Mike smiled as she held out her arms to hug Lil with.

Lil giggled and tackled Mike and the tomboy just hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Lil, you don't know how happy I am to see you." Mike said to her girlfriend.

"I could say the same thing about you," Lil told Mike. "Did you go to Heaven?"

"Actually, since it wasn't my time yet, I ended up in Limbo." Mike told her.

"Mike Baby!" Foxxy beamed as she pushed Lil slightly and grabbed Mike into a hug while crying.

"Mama Foxxy, it's okay, it's okay." Mike soothed.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Ling-Ling asked. "We have a direct-to-DVD movie, but what're we gonna do?"

"Do what we were doing in the first place!" Toot beamed. "Celebrate Mike graduating from school!"

Everyone then cheered and went into the house to celebrate with a special dinner for Mike and Lil.

"Well, that turned out better than I thought it would." Mike said to Lil as they sat at the dinner table.

"I know," Lil added. "We got a happy ending."

Mike then handed tickets to her Drawn Together family.

"What're these?" Clara asked.

"Tickets for my graduation ceremony that's coming up." Mike smiled.

"You know that we'll be there." Xandir replied.

"Yeah, kid," Spanky added. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Mike and Lil smiled and ate their special dinner for their graduation special. 

Later that week, it was time for their graduation. Mike had on her cap and gown and looked at the audience and saw her Drawn Together family was there. 

"They really did come." Mike silently smiled to herself.

"Oh, my God," Foxxy gushed. "I can't believe this... My baby girl is graduating! A child I raised turned out right! Luckily I brought my phone and camera so that we can take pictures."

Skarr began to address everyone's names to come up and receive their diplomas for graduating school. He soon read the next name as the Drawn Together gang looked anxious in their seats. "Michelene Mazinsky." He then finally announced.

Mike soon took a deep breath and soon stood up from her seat and went to walk across the stage.

"Congratulations." Skarr told Mike and shook hands with her and handed her her diploma.

"Thank you, sir." Mike replied.

Foxxy then stood up and took pictures of this.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God!" Xandir gushed. "She did it!"

"I'm so proud of her," Captain Hero smiled before nudging Angelia Hill who was sitting in front of him. "That's our little Mike up there."

"Good for you..." Angelia muttered slightly.

"That's our little Mike up there." Captain Hero smiled as he talked to Dennis Barr who sat behind him.

"Do I look like I care?" Dennis huffed.

"Forget 'em, Hero, we're happy for Mike." Xandir told the superhero.

"GO, MIKE, WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!" Toot called out.

"GOOD JOB, KIDDO!" Spanky added.

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" Clara praised.

"Hooray, Mike-san!" Ling-Ling jumped for joy.

"WAY TO GO, BABY GIRL!" Foxxy cheered.

"I LOVE YOU, SWEETIE!" Captain Hero called out.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Xandir added.

"Oh, my God, will you shut the hell up?" Peter Griffin complained.

The housemates looked to each other before getting in a random fight with Peter. Mike looked over there and only smiled and shook her head. Peter soon groaned as he was beaten up pretty bad.

After the ceremony and everyone threw their hats up in the air, everyone soon met up with their parents.

"Oh, Honey Child, I am so proud of you." Foxxy cooed.

"How do ya feel, kid?" Spanky asked. 

"I feel so excited and surprised that I was able to make it this far," Mike smiled. "I know that my dad has to be proud of me since he was his class valedictorian and had a lot of honors in his school days."

"Well, we have a surprise for you." Toot said.

"We talked about this for a while..." Xandir added.

"How would you like to have your graduation party at our house?" Clara offered.

"Really?!" Mike gasped with a smile.

"Of course, Mike," Spanky smiled back sincerely. "We're all family after all."

"Yes, I would love to!" Mike accepted. "I love you all so much!"

"Photo time!" Wooldoor announced.

"Uh, photo time?" Mike asked.

"Let's take a picture together." Wooldoor suggested.

"Well, okay." Mike accepted.

Mike soon got into position with the Drawn Together gang to take a family photo all together.

"I'm so proud of you." Foxxy sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

Mike smiled then she heard a alarm went off and she saw the H.I.V.E Five robbing a bank. "You guys, I'll be right back," She then told her family. "I'm going to take care of something."

"Go ahead, Honey Pie," Foxxy allowed. "We'll be right here."

Mike nodded and soon went off to take care of business.

"That's our little Mike." Clara smiled to Foxxy.

"She's growing up." Xandir said proudly.

Behind the alley, Mike changed into Action Girl and fought against the H.I.V.E Five.

"I'm glad that she has been in our lives." Spanky praised.

"Me too." Toot added.

The Drawn Together gang smiled and were proud of their honorary family member.

The End


End file.
